Silence
by Broken-youth
Summary: Clary's parents were murdered when she was five. She blames herself and hasn't spoken for eleven years. She has been trailed around care homes until the Lightwoods offer to take her in. Jace teases her at first but with it grow to something else? Especially when he helps her out of the black hole that is her secret. Her biggest, life consuming secret
1. Chapter 1

Silence - chapter 1 Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments

Jace's POV:  
"Jonathan Herondale! Get down these stairs this instant!" Mayrse yelled up to him. Jace sighed and slowly descended the stairs to find the whole of his adoptive family waiting for him.  
"What?" He asked and Mayrse tapped her foot.  
"We are having a friend to stay with us. Her name is Clary and she arrives tommorow, she is your age and Isabelle will be looking after her,"  
"Looking after her? I thought you said she was our age, not three," he scoffed and looked at Maryse's pinched face. "She is but she's been through a tough time and she doesn't speak,"  
"So we are having an exceptionally grumpy person come to-" Jace started "Ever!"  
"What?"  
"Clary doesn't speak," Max said, wrapping his arms around Jace's leg, "Not for eleven years,"

Clary's POV:  
"Here we are then," the social worker said and hopped out the car. Clary's parents had been murdered infront of her when she was five. She had been trailed around care home after care home until the lightwoods had offered to have her. Now as she climbed out the car she looked up at the big house noting the way everything was modern and stylish. The door opened and a women walked out. Mayrse. She was followed by her husband Robert, daughter Isabelle, and sons Alec, Max and Jace. Jace was adopted though so he wasn't a lightwood by blood.

Jace, the golden haired one ran his eyes over her and she shivered. Be strong Clary, he's just another jerk. Mayrse introduced them all and she nodded politely until it was Jace's turn. "I'll show you around later. What do you say?" He smirked and Isabelle smacked his arm "Jace!" She hissed to him and apologiesed to Clary before dragging her up to her room. It was plain white and Isabelle said she could decorate it however. Clary popped her bag on the bed and looked around. Isabelle sat besides her.  
"I'm so sorry about Jace, he's just tactless some of the time," Isabelle said and Clary smiled to show she understood. Luckily Isabelle talked a lot so they balanced each other out quite well. Isabelle then told Clary about her and that included a lot of details about her boyfriend, Simon. "Oh and Simon's coming for dinner!" Isabelle said and jumped up causing Clary to be thrown on the floor.

At that moment Mayrse called up the stairs saying that Simon had arrived and that the food was ready. Isabelle led Clary to the dinning room and squeled when she saw the curly haired boy wearing glasses. He looked sort of familiar to Clary. She sat opposite him and he quickly glanced at her. He looked away and a look of confusion crossed his face. For the rest of the meal he kept staring at Cary until she jumped up! Simon Lewis! She hadn't seen him since she was six. They had been best friends but lost contact when Clary had been put into the first care home. The table fell silent as she stood. "Clary? What happened?" Simon asked, raising his hand to brush hair out of his eyes.

Jace's POV:  
God Clary was so annoying. The way she judged me with her emerald eyes. Suddenly she jumped up and everyone was quiet.  
"Clary? What happened?" Izzy's boyfriend asked. She opened her mouth but when Robert reached to touch her arm she bolted out the room, a hand clapped to her mouth, tears pouring down her face.  
"What the hell Si? How do you even know her?" Izzy snapped, holding Simon back from running after Clary.  
"We used to be best friends but when her parents were murdered she stopped talking and went into a care home," with that he pushed past Izzy and Jace's mouth fell open.

Jace ran out after Clary and found her cowering in the corner of her room. He couldn't but help feel sorry for her. "Clary? Are you OK?" He asked softly, he reached up to push the light shade out the way and saw fear in Clary's eyes. She stumbled to her feet and tried to run past. Jace caught her around the waist and spun her around to face him. She was trembling, tears pouring down her face as she shoved Jace away.

Clary's POV:  
Clary ran past Jace and into the landing. Everyone was standing there and the room began to spin. Black spots covered her vision and she whirled around, looking for a way past until the blackness consumed her. She felt herself hit the floor and curled into a ball. That was the last she remembered. 


	2. Chapter 2

Silence - Chapter 2 Jace's POV:  
Clary had been unconscious for a day and a half before waking up a couple of minutes ago. She had had another so called panic attack and Maryse had ordered everyone out of her room. Bullshit, Jace thought, she was terrified! Apparently she had been abused by her parents murderer and blamed herself for their death. Jace sat on the floor, his back against the wall, opposite Clary's door. It was midnight now and he could hear the grandfather clock chiming. Everyone was downstairs apart from him. Slowly Clary's door cracked open and she stuck her head out. She looked around without seeing him and silently crept down the stairs. Jace couldn't help but stare at her ass as she went. Curiosity got the better of him and he silently followed her. She slipped past the open door which led to the kitchen where his family were. At the door she pulled on her converse and slipped out the door, quietly shutting it behind her. Jace grabbed his jacket when Maryse called from the kitchen,  
"Where are you going Jace?"  
"Just for some air," he said and left before she could say anything else.

Outside he looked around and saw a flash of red go around the corner. He ran after it and turned to find Clary hurrying down the road. Jace pulled his jacket around him and followed her as she walked to the other end of town. She took series of turns and then entered a park where a bunch of people were. Forgetting to be silent Jace stood on a twig causing Clary to turn around. Jace lept behind a bush before she saw him. Peering through the leaves he saw she was wearing black skinny jeans, a black crop top that showed of a strip of her ivory skin and a leather jacket. Her vibrant hair was wavy and hung to her waist. She had a smokey eye and blood red lips. After a second of surveying the surroundings she turned and headed towards the group. Jace slipped along behind her and his by a tree when he saw who the group was. The V! Lead by Sebastian Verlac. Peering around the corner he saw Clary head over to them. Sebastian put his arm around her waist, pulling her to his side, and gave her a peck on the lips. Jace could see her stiffen and her hands balled into fists as she smiled up at him. "Clare, we need you to make another delivery to that Carter man. He's in pandemonium waiting for you," Sebastian said and handed her a packet of white powder. She pocketed it and smirked before leaving. Once she had rounded a corner she stopped and took a deep breath. What the hell was going on? I mean obviously the V were using her to deliver drugs but she was dating Sebastian Verlac?

Jace followed her to the club. She winked at one of the bouncers who let her skip the cue, he turned to stop a teenager ad Jace slipped in after her. The music was pounding, the lights flashing, the bodies writhing in sweat clad garments. Through the see of blonde and dark hair Clary's stood out. He made his way through the crowd to see her dancing with a muscular guy with piggy eyes. She slid her hands seductively into his jacket and nodded at him. He then bought a slab of money out of his pocket and slid his hands up her top, stuffing it in her bra and no doubt coping a feel by the way Clary glared at him and slapped his hands away. Then, as abruptly as she had arrived she left. Jace tried to go after her but was caught by a skinny blonde bimbo whose dress barely covered her ass. Oh well, he thought as the girl started grinding on him, giving up on following Clary.

The next morning Jace went down to breakfast, forgetting the events of last night or very early this morning. When he saw Clary sitting at the table the memories came swirling back. He felt his mouth fall open just as Clary looked up. She looked to Isabelle besides her and gave her a nudge with her elbow. Izzy looked up and smirked.  
"A little bit hung over are we?" She asked and Clary bit her lip to refrain from laughing all the while looking at his chest. "Using the are We's are we Isabelle?" He said and looked down. His chest was covered in many bright pink lip marks. "Crap!" He muttered and ran upstairs to have a shower.

Clary's POV:  
Something was up with Jace. Clary thought he might suspect something about last night. She thought she had seen him in Pandemonium but she thought she had been wrong. Crap, if it was him Seb was going to kill her. He acted like they were dating and had asked her out several times but she had declined untill he got angry. He had launched himself at her and it had brought back memory's of when her parents were killed. Clary had given in to his demands and now delivered the drugs his gang supplied. She had first aproached Sebastian when he stopped her in the park and told her he knew who her parents murderer was. In return for the information she had had to join his gang. He hadn't actually told her yet though. He said he would when the time was right and right now Clary's patience was starting to wear thin.

At that moment Clary got a text from Luke. He had been her mums best friend and had offered to take her in but he could barely afford to feed himself let alone a growing child. Clary, we need to talk! It said. She typed out a reply and saved it to my drafts. Izzy looked over at that point and grabbed the phone. "What the hell? You reply to people's messages but never actually send them? Why?" She said in disbelief as Maryse walked in, her heels clicking against the tiled floor. "Mu-" At that moment Clary shoved some toast in Izzy's mouth, grabbed her phone and ran upstairs. She had nearly got to her room when a hand shot out and grabbed her, slapping a hand over her mouth even though it was pointless. Clary struggled against the person, memory's of that night coming back to her until she whirled around, kneed them between the legs and cracked her hand across their face.  
"Crap!" Jace whimpered, his hands flying to his balls. Clary looked down at him for a second before laughing, silently. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at Jace's expression.  
"Whats happening?" A small voice asked. Clary turned to find Max looking up at her questioningly. "Did you do that to Jace?" She nodded and Max burst into a stream of giggles along with her. "It's not funny," Jace complained, standing up. "I'm going to find some ice." He left and Clary followed him. In the kitchen Jace was routing around in the freezer.  
"What are you doing?" Izzy asked as Jace pulled out an ice pack and slapped it on his balls. "Clary kneed me," he muttered and Izzy burst out laughing. She saw Clary and high fived her. "Clary I love you," she managed to get out between giggles. 


	3. Chapter 3

Au: sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been ill, had exams and all that stuff.

Chapter 3:

Clary had been with the Lightwoods for a week. She had been seeing Simon and catching up with him. Apparently he now had a band, the mutant marshmallows. Clary had also been on one more delivery for the V. They were also known as "the circle".

Jace had been following her around and bombarding her with random questions.

Clary went into the kitchen where Isabelle was on the phone to someone.

"Don't be stupid," she said. "No I'm not doing that." She said in a flirty tone. "Well I'm certainly not saying that you egotistical narcissist." With that she put the phone down and grinned at Clary.

"We're going to a party," she dragged Clary to her room, telling the boys on the way. Isabelle curled Clary's hair and braided the fringe back. She put mascara and eyeliner on in a cat eye. She finally applied blood red lipstick before throwing an outfit at the other girl. Clary went into the bathroom to change. Isabelle had given her a short black dress that was tight in the top and flared out a bit at the hips. It had a plunging neckline and came to Clary's mid thigh. She pulled it on but stopped when Isabelle handed her the killer heels. She shook her head and swapped them for some black converse. She pulled on her black leather jacket and looked to Isabelle. She was wearing a red dress that was very tight and very short, leaving not much to the imagination. She had put on the heels Clary had discarded and put her hair up elaborately. When the girls were done they headed downstairs to the boys. Jace's eyes boggled when he saw Clary but he remained silent. She glared at him and slid something down the front of her dress.

Clary's POV:

We got to the party. It was full of drunks, dancing and grinding on each other, the music pounding, alcohol handed out as though it was bottled water. Isabelle went off to dance and Alec headed over to a oddly dressed man. They kissed and behind her, Jace wandered off to get some drinks. When Clary turned she was alone. She grinned and headed into the crowd.

Jace's POV:

When Jace came back with two bottles of vodka Clary was gone. He turned to see her vibrant hair in the crowd. She was dancing with some guy who had his hands all over her. Clary was revolving her hips, her hands trailing over the guys chest. Jace felt himself get a hard on just looking at her. She was extremely sexy and he couldn't help but notice all the male attention she was receiving. She was dancing with about 5 different guys all at the same time. To be honest they probably wouldn't mind doing a six-some if they could get to Clary.

Clary's POV:

I was dancing with some guys when Jace pulled me away.

"Sorry guys, she's only just got out of the mental asylum, she should be at home," he lied, steering Clary away. She growled at him and pulled the object out of the front of her dress. His grin faltered when he saw the knife. "Clary, you don't want to do that," he said as she prodded him in the chest with it. She smirked and grabbed his hand, dragging him after her as she moved through the crowd and pulled him outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Caps lock are Clary's thoughts

Clary's POV:

"What the hell Clary? Why are we out here?" I heard Jace exclaim from behind me. I rolled my eyes and continued to pull him away from Magnus' house. I led him down a dark alley way, the shadows creeping out from every corner and trying to get a grasp on whatever they could. Jace fell silent as we walked through it and I grinned. It was rumoured that the alley was haunted with the ghost of a girl that was murdered there. Murdered my ass! She slit her wrists, she was in the circle. I pulled Jace further down the alley until a shadow stepped out from leaning against the wall.

"Clary! Well done, you brought Jacey boy along," Sebastian smirked and my blood ran cold. Seb had said he would just ask Jace some questions but I thought something else might end up happening.

"Clary?" Jace asked as two of Seb's men came up from behind us.

"You can go Clary. I'll have these two drop him home later," Sebastian said and cracked his knuckles. NO! I shook my head. "Go Clary. It'll be worse for you," again I shook my head. Sebastian's men advanced on us and I drew my knives, holding one in each hand. "Clary we just want to ask him some questions," Sebastian said exasperatedly. I shook my head a third time. "Fine!" He spat. CRAP, SEBASTIAN'S ANGRY. SHIT SHIT SHIT!

"Jacey boy, what do you know about Clary?"

"Clary? You want to know... What I know about Clary?" Jace asked incredulously.

"Yes you stupid boy,"

"Well then," Jace grinned at me like he was about to start telling a story. "Clary doesn't speak, her parents are dead, she's pretty fit-" I cut him off with a jab to the ribs, "What? It's true!" OBJECTIFYING WOMEN. "Also I think she deals drugs," Jace stated confidently.

Jace's POV:

Shit! I just told Clary's boss that I knew what she did! Crap. I completely forgot. Also I did have some vodka before we left for Magnus'. I blinked and a punch was thrown at my stomach. I doubled over in pain and a knee came up to my face.

Clary's POV:

I tried to stop Sebastian's cronies beating up Jace but I was held back by Sebastian. Jace was lying on the floor, covered in blood. After one last kick he was still. I didn't know what to do so I screamed.

"JACE!"


	5. Chapter 5

Capitals are Clary's thoughts.

Chapter 5:

Jace's POV:

When I came to all I saw was red. Literally. Fiery red tendrils of hair hung down around my face and something was heaving on top of my chest, stopping me from breathing.

"Jace, come on, wake up," a voice that I didn't recognise whimpered and started to shake me.

"Woah!" My hands flew up and shoved the person off me. I took a deep breathe, my lungs aching from lack of oxygen. I looked up and saw...

"Clary? But you don't speak!" My brain turned to mush. What'd happened?

"Sebastian tried to kill you." Clary breathed a sigh of relief.

"But your talking?" At that Clary blushed and rubbed the back of her neck and I took in her blood soaked dress and tear stained face.

"I might have accidentally, totally not on purpose, screamed your name when you passed out," What?

Clary's POV:

"Clary you aren't the only girl to scream and cry because of me," he joked and I must have shown my disgust on my face because he laughed. "Why did you even join them? What power did they have over you?" I opened my mouth to speak but my tongue wouldn't cooperate. I shook my head. "Don't worry. Another time yeah?" At that I gave a small smile. Jace went silent.

"What happened to them?" SHIT! At that my head shot up, my hands fisting in the fabric of my dress until I heard a small rip. Jace's hands were suddenly over mine, unclenching my hands before I destroyed the dress any further. "Clary?" I stood up and moved so Jace could see behind me. Sebastian's cronies lay, dead, on the floor.

Jace's POV:

They were... Dead? What the hell?

"Did you kill them?" I asked Clary before I could help myself. She let out a shaky laugh and shook her head.

"Did they kill each other? You know, by accident?" At that Clary nodded. I looked around and saw we were still in the alley from earlier. "Come on," I held out a hand to Clary and pulled her away, back to the institute. Once we got there we went to our rooms.

I took a shower and let the hot water cascade down my body, washing away the blood and grime of earlier. I grabbed the shower gel and scrubbed away anything that wouldn't leave with just water. When I was done I changed into some jeans and a black t-shirt. I headed down to the kitchen and saw Clary sitting on the counter, looking out the window into the dark.

"Are you ok?" She spun around when she heard my voice, a sigh of relief escaping when she saw it was just me before she went back to looking out the window. I took the chance to take her in. She wore black skinny jeans, a fitted black tank top and a grey zip hoody. She was curled in on herself and her eyes were searching the dark frantically.

"What happened to you?"

Clary's POV:

"What happened to you?" Jace asked and I slowly turned to look at him. Tears welled in my eyes and I blinked them away furiously. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath.

"You can't tell anyone what happened tonight or what you saw at pandemonium. It will raise questions. Questions with answers that I'm not willing to give. One day, Jace, one day I'll tell you my story."


	6. Chapter 6

Jace's POV:

It was the first day back at school today. Izzy, Clary and I were now seniors.

"Izzy!" I yelled up the stairs, "We need to leave. NOW!" There was a thump and then

"Coming." Izzy ran down the stairs, followed by Clary. Izzy wore a grey sweater dress that came to her mid thighs, black tights and nude heels. Clary wore black jeans, a grey off the shoulder top tucked into them and a forest green zip hoodie over the top. She looked gorgeous. Wait, what? Get a grip Jace. Clary's hair was in a messy bun with segments hanging down around her face, framing it nicely. I sighed and went to get in my car. Izzy sat besides me and Clary slid quietly into the backseat. The journey was filled by Izzy's endless chatter. I had caught Clary's eyes in the mirror once or twice as well.

At school we got out and were immediately greeted by Izzy and I's friends. Clary stood there awkwardly, fidgeting with the sleeves off her jacket.

"Oh yeah, this is Clary," Izzy introduced her and Clary's eyes narrowed when everyone looked at her.

"Well hello there," Jon said seductively.

Clary's POV:

A boy with white blonde hair came up to me and slid his arm around me. I froze up with the contact

"Well hello there," he said in a voice that was trying and failing to sound seductive.

"Uh Jon mate, you might want to-" Jace started but I interrupted him by shoving Jon away. My vision started going blurry at the edges and I spun on my heel, heading towards the office. I collected my schedule and Izzy bounced up to me.

"Sorry about Jon. He's an idiot," she said and I smiled to show my understanding. Jace was the still the only one I could talk to without freezing up completely.

Izzy babbled away, comparing our schedules and leading me to our first class. The bell went whilst we were in the corridor. We entered the room about a minute later as the teacher was writing on the board. He was in mid sentence when he saw us.

"Ah miss Lightwood. There you are. Who's your friend?" I swore in my head as the teachers eyes bugged. It was Luke, my mums old friend. Also the guy she had cheated with on my dad. "Sit down girls."

Izzy pulled me to the back of the room and we were immediately surrounded by people. Girls chatting to Izzy, boys flirting with her and some people wondering who I was. I smirked and started doodling on my notebook. Luke droned on and I wrote down what he put on the board.

"Clary, what's the answer?" I jumped and looked up. Luke was looking at me expectantly. He didn't know I didn't talk. I shrugged at him, praying Izzy would come to my rescue. She didn't. "Clary, I know you can speak, you have a fully functioning tongue." Bullshit. I can't speak. I physically cannot speak infront of strangers.

"Clarissa!" Luke was getting angry and the class were looking at me expectantly. "Speak to me. Say anything!" I stood up and Izzy finally looked up from her phone, alerted by the sound of my chair. I fought of my urge to shake and cry relentlessly.

I shouldered my bag and stormed out. Luke followed me as well as the entire class by the sounds of it.

"Mr Garroway! She doesn't speak," Izzy told him quietly.

"Clarissa! Look at me and explain what has happened to you!" I glared at him, walked up to him and shoved a piece of paper into his chest. He took it and looked at it. He paled considerably. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! I had written. "Class dismissed," he muttered and ran off.

The rest of the class erupted with laughter, shouting, questions and curious glances. Izzy laced her arm through mine, apologising and telling everyone to shut up.

The rest of the day passed slowly with many questions about me and what I had said to Mr Garroway. It was all bearable and boring until it came to gym. Me, Izzy and a few of her friends, who I were considering friends already, made our way onto the field. We were about 20 meters away from the boys. The teacher was a bouncy woman called Miss Fairchild although everyone called her Charlotte. She blasted music out and put us in groups to make up a routine.

The boys were watching when we had to show the class what we had done. The music was Fuck love by Iggy Azalea. I was surprised when we were allowed that but oh well.

The music started and we were in a line. We shook our hips and linked arms. They then spun me forward with Izzy. We went back to back and rocked our hips together, our arms running through our hair. I heard wolf whistles from the boys as the rest of the girls did some other moves whilst circling me. Izzy joined them and I was on my own. I lent forward like I was leaning on a table and moved my hips. The rest of my body didn't move as I moved them to the left, the right and then in a circle As I span around. We all went into a line again and put our hands under our chins as we rippled forward and backwards. We each did a forward roll on the floor and jumped up. Most of the girls were on the cheer squad as they cartwheeled around before lifting me. I moved my hips side to side, aware of the attention, as the beat rose. I was held by one leg and thrown into the air, caught by the girls just as the music ended. There was a round of applause from the boys and girls.

I smiled and went to get changed. When Izzy and I were dressed we headed out and met Jace by his car.

"That was something alright," Jace grinned at me, commenting on my dancing skills. The Jon guy from earlier and a few other guys came up to us.

"Didn't know you could move like that," Jon purred in my ear and I held back sick.

"Clary's got shotgun," Jace called for me. I got in the front whilst Izzy and the guys got in the back. I gave Jace a small smile and he nodded back as we pulled out the parking lot. When we got home I did some homework and when I thought the boys had left I went down the kitchen in my Sebastian hunting gear.

It consisted of high wasted Jean shorts, a one shouldered white top that hugged my curves, tucked into the shorts, a leather jacket and converse. I let my hair down as I entered the kitchen and froze. The boys were still there, all sitting on the counters talking and joking. When they spotted me they fell silent. I rolled my eyes and headed to the fridge. I grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it all down before crushing the bottle and throwing it out.

"No way man, you live with hottie!" Jon yelled at Jace as he came in behind me.

"Shut up Jon. Are you going out?" He asked me and I nodded, checking for my phone and the knife and gun in my pocket with a pat of my hand. "Cool. Where?" He asked again and all the boys watched us. I shrugged and Jace swore. "Clary you're going to look for Sebastian aren't you!" SHIT! I shook my head but he saw through the lie. "Boys, we are going out with Clary. Get your jackets" I glared at him as the boys whooped and grabbed their jackets.


	7. Chapter 7

Clary's POV:

Last night we had traipsed around the streets for two hours and found nothing. Jace had told his friends that I was looking for someone and they didn't ask but commented on my appearance, my dancing skills and other things that seemed to piss Jace off. Now, at school the next day, me and Izzy were sitting in sociology whilst Luke explained something or other. He had left me alone after yesterday. Also, even though I was the silent new girl, I had gained a lot of respect from my peers. The bell rang and I packed up before heading to gym with Izzy. Jace met us in the corridors, trailed by a group of brain dead bimbos who I won't name. Cough, Jon and Kaelie, Cough! Mentally of course. In gym we had moved onto defensive techniques. We had a new coach, Charlotte was ill, called Mr Aldertree. He showed us some moves and then we had to pair up.

"Clary?" I looked up to see Jace. "Do you want to be partners? I figured that you're probably ahead of everyone else like me" he grinned and I nodded. We got into our positions, Jace's offensive, mine defensive.

"Off you go," Mr Aldertree clapped his hand on my shoulder and I flinched. Especially when it trailed along my back. Without releasing it I flipped him over, landing him on his back. I glared at him as I raised my fist, ready to punch him when I was lifted off him. I was literally hanging in some ones arms. I fought the urge to scream as I breathed deeply.

"Calm down Clary, calm down." It was Jace.

Jace's POV:

Clary was in a defensive position whilst I was in an offensive. Mr Aldertree clapped his hand on Clary's shoulder

"Off you go," he squeaked in his high pitched voice. Anger consumed me as I saw him trail his hand down her back. I was about to say something when Clary grounded him, about to punch him. I lifted her up before she could do any real damage.

"Very good! See class, this is how you should act if ever assaulted," he praised Clary but I saw the sweat on his brow. God the thought of him with his hands all over Clary made me sick to the stomach. In my arms, clary shuddered.

"Calm down Clary, calm down," I soothed her, "Memories huh?" She nodded and after a moment I set her on her feet.

Mr Aldertree left us alone for the rest of the lesson. When we had finished changing at the end me and Clary walked to English lit. We sat at the back of the room as the teacher started to talk. I looked over at Clary to see she was looking out the window, her nose scrunched up adorably in thought.

"Whats up?" I wrote on a note and handed it to her.

"The sky," she wrote back and I gave her a withering look, raising an eyebrow. "Just thinking about Sebastard," she wrote and I hid a laugh with a cough.

"Haha, what about him?"

"He trained me to fight, fire a gun etc" she wrote back to me.

"And?"

"My whole life has revolved around my parents death and then working for him so he would tell me who it was. I've never done anything just for me because I'd feel guilty" Clary's handwriting got slightly shaky towards the end.

"We'll have to change that then, how about this weekend we do something?"

"Like a date?"

"Why not?" I wrote back after a second, surprised at my sweaty palms. Clary chewed on her pen for a second then she wrote an answer.

"Ok, thank you."

Those three words made my heart twist. The ten letters making my breathing hitch slightly as I looked at the broken beauty besides me from under my eyelashes.

The bell rang then and we headed to our next classes. When I got to Science I sat next to Jon and Jordan.

"Jace, is that Clary girl dating any one?" Jon asked. Jordan and I shared a look. Jon was more of player than me. He had gotten girls pregnant and been arrested a few times.

"Ugh," I stuttered. I could say about the 'date' me and Clary had this weekend but the Jon would pressure us to break up so he could go out with her even though we weren't together. "I don't know. She's always texting someone and smirks when they reply," I lied quickly. "She could be with them?" It came out like a question and Jordan rolled his eyes at me. It's the best I could do under the circumstances, I thought defensively.

"Huh?" Jon nodded, smirking at the desk. Uh-oh! "I think I'll ask her out,"

The rest of the day passed with me hiding Clary from Jon out of jealousy. I knew Clary would never go out with him but the thought still made me feel sick. When we got home Izzy rushed out to Simon's, saying he just got back from Holiday. Then it was just me and Clary. After a minute of sitting in silence I went to her room and knocked on the door. There was a thump and Clary swore. Then there was silence for a second before the door cracked open. When she saw it was me relief crossed her face and she opened the door wider, gesturing for me to come in. Once I was in she shut the door and wedged a chair under it.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she rushed around, searching through draws and on shelves.

"Are you alone?" She asked and I nodded, confused.

"Yeah why?"

"I need to get rid of my guns." She dropped a stash on the floor and I gasped. There were about five in total.

We wrapped them up in an old sheet and snuck out the house once it was dark. Clary took my keys and got in my car. She pulled away from the house and drove.

"They had tracking chips in them," She explained. The rest of the journey was in silence. Ironic how that kept coming up really. At eleven we got to a river in the middle of nowhere. Clary jumped out the car, grabbed the bundle and chucked it in the river. We watched as the bundle floated away in the current. Clary then pulled off the gloves I didn't know she had been wearing and set fire to them. They burnt quickly. I watched the flames engulf them as Clary started to shake. She dropped the gloves and they burnt out. I toed the ashes into the river and turned to find Clary was crying.

I put my arms around her and pulled her to my chest. Her sobs shook through her body, her tears soaking my shirt. Not that I minded. We stood like that for a few minutes until her sobs quieted down and then stopped altogether. Her body still shook though. I rubbed my hand up and down her back, stroking her hair and calming her down. Clary had lived in fire for her whole life and I realised then that I wanted to help end that fear.

I was distracted by Clary pulling away. Her eyes were puffy and her nose red but she still looked beautiful to me. What, wait, what? Oh god Jace. What are you doing? Clary was broken and would push me away later. I knew that it would happen. She was selfless and wouldn't want anyone to get hurt. I knew she hated herself for what had happened to me with Sebastard when it wasn't her fault. I was the one with the big mouth. Clary was broken by him and I hated him for it. Clary's brokenness didn't make me care for her any less though. Something dawned on me then. I think I was falling in love with Clary. Shit!

Au: I thought I would give you two chapters to make up for the wait. Also I liked writing this and couldn't wait. The last two chapters have been slightly different and I know that. With Clary's dancing and going to Jace for comfort I wanted to show Clary's walls coming down a bit. There will be Clace eventually but I think Jace will push her away, not wanting to hurt her more. SPOILERS! Haha

\- Ellie x


	8. Chapter 8

Clary's POV:

The rest of the week passed without any incidents. On Friday, after school, Izzy suggested that we go to Pandemonium. I agreed to go, even though the place held memories. I was finally doing something just for me. I put on a black skater dress that reached my mid thigh and my black ankle boots. Izzy did my make up, giving me a smokey eye and blood red lips. She straightened my hair and then curled the ends slightly. When that was done I let it hang loose down my back. Izzy put on a red, one shouldered dress and looked absolutely gorgeous as usual. We were meeting Jace and his friends there as he had had football practise after school and then went to Jon's house.

Izzy and I walked to Pandemonium, the journey filled with her chatter. I nodded and shook my head accordingly and she smiled when she saw I was paying attention. We got there at around 9 and found the group of boys at the very back of the Que. I grabbed their arms and steered them towards the front where James, the bouncer, was.

"Clary! You brought friends!" He smirked and hugged me. I hugged him back. He gestured for us to go in, eyeing Izzy up. I glared at him, pulling Izzy along with me.

"That was so awesome! We need to come clubbing more often!" Izzy squealed and Jon nodded. His eyes lingered on what was exposed of my chest and I glared at him.

"Do you want a drink?" Jon asked and I shook my head, grabbing Jace's arm and steering him towards the bar. We sat and I tapped my fingers impatiently as we waited for the server. Jace put his hand over mine, stopping my fingers from tapping.

"Impatient much!" He said in my ear and I smirked at him.

"What can I-" the server started and then stopped. "Clary? Good to see you. You want the usual?" I nodded and he got me my drink. "Who's your new toy boy?" He gestured to Jace who was still holding my hand.

"I'm Jace," he said, tightly and I rolled my eyes.

"Right. Drinks on the house for you and your friends, 'Kay?" The server said and I nodded my thanks to him as Jace ordered for everyone. We got the drinks and headed over to find the others.

"Drinks on the house if you tell him that you're friends with Clary!" Jace had to tell over the music at them. There was a round of thanks and cools.

I felt a hand on my back and turned to find Raphael, one of the druggies I used to serve. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"I'm Raphael, you must be Clary's friends," he yelled to them. I pushed his arms away and stumbled, crashing into Jace. He caught me and his automatically went around my shoulders, protectively.

"Cool," Jon yelled back.

"Do you have it Clary?" Raphael turned back to me. "I placed another order with Seb," he smirked and I shook my head. How had I forgotten that Friday nights were delivery nights. If anyone spotted me then I was dead.

"Ordered what?" Izzy asked.

"She didn't tell you? Well Clary and I have an agreement. She sells me-" I kneed him in the groin, punched him in the face and kicked his legs out from under him. My free da protested and then Izzy screamed when he pulled a knife out.

"You didn't want to do that girl," he snarled at me and launched himself at Izzy. She screamed again as I grabbed Raphael's leg and grounded him. I snapped his arm and he screamed. No one heard over the pulsating music though so we were fine. Suddenly the music was cut and the crowd pulled back from us. Izzy, Jon, Jace and the others stood to the side whilst the manager came up to us, holding a base ball bat.

"What's going on here?" He asked. Raphael launched himself at the man from behind. I grabbed the bat and smacked him away. The crowd gasped as they saw the knife he was wielding

"Come on Clary. you can't beat me. When I win I'm taking you straight back to Sebastian," he smirked and I twirled the bat in my hand. Raphael lunged at my feet and I jumped, hitting him over the head. He crashed to the floor, unconscious.

There was silence and then clapping and yelling.

"Go Clary!" Jon yelled and one of the boys, who I think was called Jordan, yelled

"Awesome!"

Jace's POV:

We watched, hearts in our mouths, as Clary single handedly knocked out Raphael. She had never looked more beautiful, jumping in the air, her red hair flying around her, as she brought down the bat on his head.

Raphael was grabbed by the bouncers and Clary dropped the bat, running out of the club, ignoring the cheering crowd. Izzy and I followed her and found her leaning against the wall outside. Her chest was heaving and tears poured down her face.

"Clary?" I asked quietly. She looked up and past me to Izzy. She collapsed on the floor, full on crying. I rushed towards her and lifted her up, into my arms. It broke my heart to see her like this.

Her tears soaked my shirt and my heart contracted with each sob that ripped through her body.

"I'm taking her home," I found myself saying. "Make sure the guys don't tell anyone at school." With that I carried Clary back home. The walk was fairly quick and I walked at a smooth pace so as not to jolt her and upset her more. When we got back home I took Clary to her room. I helped her out of her dress and into her pyjamas when I froze. Her back was littered with scars and on her lower back words had been carved into her skin.

Mine!

I felt sick. I helped Clary finish changing and helped her into bed. I turned to leave when I heard a quiet voice.

"Stay, please?" I looked at Clary. She was curled in on herself, all her barriers down against the world. My heart twanged and nearly broke. I slid into the bed next to her, sliding my arms around her small frame and pulling her to my chest. After a while Clary's breathing evened out along with the slow rise and fall of her chest. In that one moment I knew. I was in love with Clary.

I closed my eyes, burrowing my nose into Clary's hair. Slowly and contentedly I fell asleep


	9. Chapter 9

Clary's POV:

I woke up and found someone's arms around me. Turning my head slightly I was looking into Jace's golden eyes.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" He asked and the events of last night came flooding back to me. I sat up quickly, pushing my hands through my hair.

"Oh god! What did the others do? What did they think? That haven't told anyone have they?" I babbled on, my worries creeping out in the form of words.

"Calm down Clary. It's fine. At least Jon will leave you alone now," he joked and I looked at him. His golden eyes flickered over me and I got lost in them.

"See something you like?" He asked.

"Oh yeah," I replied and he swallowed visibly. I leant forward and my teeth grazed his ear, "I really like the look of this," I pulled back, "Pillow!" I grabbed the pillow behind his head and hit him with it lightly. He laughed but there was a small sound of disappointment in it.

"Good one." He complemented. I smirked and tried to get up but the sheets had gotten tangled around my feet and I ended falling on Jace, my hands landing on his chest. I blushed and tried to stand up but his hands caught my wrists and stopped me. His eyes flickered down to my lips and then back up to my eyes. My breath caught in my throat and suddenly we were kissing.

Jace's POV:

Oh my god! I was kissing Clary! And she was kissing me back! What do I do now? I mean obviously I won't just pull back but I needed advice on how to navigate the waters of dating. Yes I am going all cheesy but I haven't actually dated anyone. I usually just have one night stands and hook ups. It's not like I could text someone.

I'm kissing Clary! What do I do?

God no. That would be awkward as hell. Clary pulled back from me, her face red.

"I, um. I need to- um. I should... I should go. " she said, grabbing some clothes and heading to her bathroom. I sighed as the door closed, touching my fingers to my lips. I could still taste her sweet flavour like apples. I sighed and headed to my room to get dressed.

Later on I found Clary and Izzy in the Kitchen.

"...and then we can go shopping. I know you don't want to go out but shopping always makes me feel better." Izzy continued, ignoring me as I grabbed a drink. Clary turned to me, begging me with her eyes to get her out of the shopping trip Izzy was planning. I shook my head at her. It was pay back for earlier when she said she liked the look of the pillow. She glared at me and I waggled my fingers at her. Izzy dragged Clary away and out the door.

"Have fun!" I called, restraining myself from laughing at Clary's murderous glare.

When they left I got a call from Jon.

"Hey, you wanna go to Taki's?" He asked

"Sure what time?" I replied

"12."

"See you then," He hung up and I lowered my phone from my ear. I checked the time. It was 11:30. I jumped in the shower quickly before pulling on jeans, a white polo and my leather jacket. When I left it was 11:50.

In Taki's I found Jon, Jordan and some other guy in a booth.

"Jace this is Tom. He's my cousin." Jon introduced him. "He's just moved here." I nodded at him and he smiled back. He had Jon's green eyes and sandy brown hair.

"Which school are you going to?" I asked

"Idris High. I'm a senior," he explained.

"Cool," I looked down at my phone. I had a message from Clary.

Help me!

It said. I smirked

"What's so funny?" Jon asked, turning to look at me.

"Izzy dragged Clary shopping,"

"Oh right," Jon grinned.

"Is Izzy your girlfriend?" Tom asked and I chocked on air. Jordan patted me on the back.

"Hell no," I gasped out. "She's my sister." Tom laughed "Clary then?"

"No!" Jon said loudly. "Jace and Clary aren't dating,"

"Well..." I trailed off at Jon's glare.

Just then The waitress came over.

"What can I get you boys?" She asked, leaning on the table and thrusting her boobs out. She tried to pull a sexy face but it looked like she was constipated. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. We all ordered pancakes and milkshakes. When The waitress left she tried to hard to swing her hips and we all burst out laughing.

"If she swings her hips any harder, she's gonna dislocate them," Tom gasped for air and Jon fist bumped him.

The conversation moved into football, soccer, other sports, school and then fit girls.

"I think Maia is quite hot," Jordan said, picking at his pancakes.

"Ask her out man, it's obvious you want to," Jon said.

"Who's Maia?" Tom asked

"A cheerleader that JoJo's had a crush on for years!" I teased Jordan by using the old nickname. Tom looked to the door as it opened and smirked.

"Look at the hotties that just walked in," we all turned to look to see Clary stalking towards us, followed by Izzy complaining about a pair of shoes she hadn't been able to buy.

"That's Clary and Izzy," Jon whispered in Tom's ear. As there were no seats left Clary sat on my lap and grabbed my drink. She tipped her head back and downed it in seconds. Tom gaped at her. When she caught sight of him she glared and then looked at me.

"This is Tom, Jon's cousin," I told her. Tom took her hand and kissed her knuckles. To our amusement she wiped it on Jordan's shirt. She lent back into my chest and my arms automatically went around her.

I caught Jon and Tom glaring at me and resisted the urge to stick my tongue out.

"Are you gonna try out for the cheer team clary?" Jordan asked, breaking the silence. Clary shook her head. "But your really good. Look," Jordan pulled out his phone and handed it to Tom. It was a video of Clary and Izzy's dance in gym that one time. Even I had to admit I was slightly turned on by it. Clary smacked the back of Jordan's head and glared at Tom who's Jaw had fallen open.

"This is you?" He asked and Clary have a curt nod. "Don't you speak," he asked and Clary froze.

"Tom-" I warned but Clary jumped up, grabbing Izzy's arm and her bags before running out. "Idiot," I growled at Jon. "You didn't tell him?"

Jon rubbed the back of his neck. "Ugh. No," he muttered and I took a deep breath to stop myself running out after Clary. I turned to Tom.

"Ok, don't mention parents, not speaking, fighting, violence or anything like that to Clary and don't pry into her business. Got it?"

"I guess." Tom stares longingly after Clary and I almost growled at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Clary's POV:

It was Monday morning. Jace had asked if I wanted to do something yesterday like we planned but I wasn't in the mood. He had looked disappointed but he quickly disguised it. I was sitting in homeroom with Izzy, Jace and their friends. The door opened and we all looked up. Tom walked in. He looked around and grinned when he spotted me. I groaned inwardly.

"Hi, I'm the new student, Tom," he handed the teacher a slip of paper and looked around some more. The teacher said something to him and he headed over to the seat next to me. The whole class was silent. I shot Jace a panicked look when Tom winked at me. Jace scowled and dragged me into his lap, his arms going around me. I snuggled into his chest as the class started to talk again.

"Clary, I wanted to apologise for what I said on Saturday. I didn't know and I won't bring it up any more." He said with a smile on his face. I nodded once and trailed my fingers in patterns over Jace's arm.

Jace's POV:

Clary's fingers trailed over my arm and I shuddered, pulling her closer. Izzy raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Tom tried to make conversation but was carried away by the team of sluts and Jocks. I used to be one of them until Clary came. I sighed and pressed a kiss onto the top of her head, catching Kaelie's jealous glare. It was wrong of me to use Clary to antagonise her but I did it any way. Clary gave me a confused look and I simply smiled.

"We could scare Tom off a bit, he seems to be obsessed with you," I whispered in her ear. True to my word, Tom was talking to people and then pointing at Clary, watching her and glaring at me. Clary rolled her eyes and snuggled closer into me.

When the bell went I was reluctant to let Clary go but I did. It made my heart flutter at the contact and a smile crossed my face. Izzy smirked at me, pulling Clary away to their first class. The sluts took care of Tom and I headed to my first class. Spanish. Fun! Can you hear my sarcasm?

The day passed slowly from there. Tom followed Clary around, a love struck expression on his face. At one point I turned to glare at him but he glared back. Pissed off I put my arm around Clary and walked her to her next class. Later I had invited Jon and the boys around. Tom came along too, much to my annoyance.

When we got back home I found that Mayrse was there. She smiled at the boys and shook Tom's hand.

"Me and your father are going out now Jace. Get Pizza. Max is upstairs," she handed me a twenty dollar bill, grabbed her jacket and walked out the door, hand in hand with Robert.

"Snacks?" I asked. The boys nodded in agreement. We headed to the kitchen where we all sat on the counters and raided the cupboards. Izzy and Clary walked in then they had gotten a lift with Simon. He came in as well. They walked into the kitchen. Clary came in, glared at me and walked straight back out.

"You live with Clary?" Tom asked, his voice filled with lust. I nodded. Tom would be around here a lot now. I heard Clary going up the stairs as everyone talked. Her door creaked open then came the sound of a slamming door and silence. Izzy grinned and wiggles her eyebrows at me. There was a series of thumps and I looked at Izzy. She shrugged and tugged Simon up the stairs, to her room.

(Time skip)

The doorbell rang. I went to open it but Clary had beaten me to it. The pizza delivery guy was here. He stood, gapping at Clary. She scowled and grabbed the pizza boxes. I handed him the twenty dollars and shut the door in his face.

"Do you want to eat with us? We are playing video games." Clary nodded and followed me to the basement. The boys were sitting on the couch. I swore and turned to stop Clary but it was too late.

"Hold the kid hostage and shoot the parents!" Jon yelled at the TV, his fingers flying over the controller. Clary stumbled back and everyone turned to look at her. Her breathing became laboured and she dropped the pizza. She ran.

"What's up?" Jon asked innocently before yelling "Kill them!" At the top of his lungs.

Izzy, Simon and I ran after Clary. We found Max at the top of the stairs.

"Which way'd she go?" I asked.

"Out the front door," he pointed and we sprinted. There was a scream and we ran harder. My breath hitched in my throat as my lungs weren't getting enough oxygen. Out the front we saw Clary run into the road, a truck coming straight at her. Izzy screamed. I moved faster than I ever had and lunged at Clary, pulling her away with milliseconds to spare. The truck roared past as Clary cried and pounded her fists into my chest.


	11. Chapter 11

Jace's POV:

No-one except Clary, Izzy, Simon and I knew what happened that night. We had told the others that Clary was ill. Luckily they hadn't heard the scream over the noise of the game. They had also eaten one of the pizzas when Izzy and Simon had gotten back apparently. I had spent the night with Clary again. She had cried and I had comforted her. Again. I didn't mind though, any chance I had to be close to her I would take.

Clary hadn't gone to school for the rest of the week she had been so upset. I presumed it was something to do with her past. Izzy had explained to Mayrse and Robert what happened. They had called and said Clary was ill. Mr Garroway has been especially worried and even asked if he could come over. Clary had say, and I quote,

"No fucking way!" I had been the only one in the room at that point.

It was the next Monday and Izzy had persuaded Clary to try out for the cheer team. I think Izzy had blackmailed her with something though. Probably replacing her whole wardrobe with slutty clothes. Or sending Max to do it. Clary had a soft spot for Max. She lent him comics and Marvel DVDs.

Clary came down the stairs then and I turned to meet her. We were riding in Izzy's car today. Clary had a black skater dress on, black converse and a black leather jacket. She looked amazing as always.

"Ready to go back?" I asked and she nodded slightly. "Are you worried?" At that she gave me a look as if to say don't be stupid. I gave her a reassuring smile and we headed out to the car.

School passed quickly and soon it was time for cheer and football tryouts. The football was first and then the cheer team went second. I was captain of the team and had to chose. There were a few with potential but most couldn't even kick the ball without messing it up. Eventually it was time for the cheer team tryouts. I sat on the bleachers as Izzy and Clary stood to the side. Clary was glaring at Izzy who shrugged innocently. I felt some one besides me and turned to find Jordan, Jon and Tom. They sat down and watched. Pervs, they were here for the short skirts. Well I hoped they were. If Jon and Tom were here for Clary then I would punch them.

"Alright girls. Sealie will lead a routine. If you can't keep up then you're out." Maia said and switched the music on. After a few minutes a couple of girls were out. After about 20 minutes, Clary and Izzy were the only ones left. "Good." Maia bent over to stop the music and Jordan practically drooled. "Show us what you can do!" Maia said. Izzy and Clary did a series of Flips and cartwheels before Maia clapped her hands. "Ok then. You two are in. Here are your uniforms, practise is tomorrow after school. My eyes had been glued to Clary the whole time. I couldn't wait to see her in that little skirt.

When we got home we all went to shower and get changed. I was down first, followed by Clary and finally Izzy. Max came home at 5. He had gone to a friends house.

"Clary! Can we watch a film?" He asked. She nodded. Max caught her hand and pulled her to the movie room. I walked after them.

"Mind if I gate crash?" I asked whilst Max put the disk in.

"Yeah. Go get the popcorn," he ordered, hunting for the remote. I looked at Clary and she smiled.

Clary's POV:

Jace came back with the bowl of popcorn and sat besides me. Max was on my other side. We were watching I am number 4. The movie started and I laid my head on Jace's shoulder. We shared the popcorn, Max are most of it, and finished it about halfway through the film. Towards the end when there was the big fight in the school, Max snuggled into my side. My arm went around him and he smiled up at me before turning back to the film.

When it had finished me and Jace had homework to do. I had art and Jace had an English project.

"Guess who my partner is?" He asked and I shrugged. "Kaelie," he said with distaste. I smirked and headed to my room. For art I had to draw three places that held significant memories. I drew the big tree that had been outside of my house as a child. Then I drew the alley where I had screamed Jace's name. Finally I drew the movie room that I had just come from, that was one of my best memories. A memory of pure content and happiness. A memory that held no relevance to my godforsaken past.

When I had finished I went downstairs to get my headphones from my bag. I had just found them when the doorbell rang. Looking around, I didn't see anyone so I answered it. It was Kaelie.

"Clary? Is Jace in?" She twirled a strand of blonde hair around her plastic fake nails. I nodded and pointed upstairs. She shoved past me, standing on my foot. I clenched my jaw, she was wearing killer heels. She smirked at me and headed upstairs.

I checked my foot, it was fine. As I was going up the stairs I heard Izzy yell,

"I'm going to Simon's! I'll be back later!" The door shut a second later and then it was Max, Jace, Kaelie and I. I sighed and put my headphones in, connecting them to my phone. I put on Fall out boy - phoenix (awesome song alert!) and went to my room. I sat on my bed and looked out the window, watching as the sky darkened.

After a while the door opened and Max entered. I pulled my headphones out.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" I wrote on some paper.

"Yeah but I think Jace is in trouble. There are some funny noises coming from his room and he keeps saying he doesn't want to do something," Max admitted worriedly, chewing on his lip. I was up and infront of Jace's room in less than a second. Max stood worriedly next to me, putting his arms around my waist. I held onto him to keep him from worrying.

"Kaelie!" Jace exclaimed loudly. I shuddered, if Jace was going to have sex with a slut then I would prefer it to be in a different house to me and Max. My stomachs clenched uncomfortably and a wave of something passed over me. I realised it was jealousy. Gingerly I pushed open the door, pushing Max behind me.

The door swung open with a creak. Jace was sitting on the bed, backed against the wall. Kaelie only had a thong on and was crawling towards Jace in an attempt to be sexy. Max moved out from behind me and I clapped a hand over his eyes.

"I said no!" Jace yelled and I cleared my throat, taking a deep breath. They both turned towards me.

"If you want to seduce someone then go find someone else. I'd rather you stayed away from my boyfriend, who knows what STDs you have?" Kaelie gapped at me.

"Clary?" Max asked and I pushed him gently out the door.

"Go to bed Max," I planted a kiss on the top of his head.

I walked over to Jace and kissed him briefly on the lips, trying to ignore the Sparks I felt.

"You ok babe?" I asked and Jace captured my mouth with his.

"I am now," he murmured against my lips. I pulled back and turned to Kaelie.

"You still here? Get dressed and go, you know where the door is! I mean I'm not calling you a slut but you've had more men than the grand old duke of York sweetie!" Kaelie huffed and crossed her arms. Thankfully covering her chest but staying put.

"You finally decided to speak?" She asked and I smirked.

"Do you know anymore rhymes Jace? Here's one for you Kaelie.

Twinkle, twinkle little whore, close your legs, they're not a door," Jace laughed at that, pulling me into his lap and kissing me full on. My lips ignited. Kaelie pulled on her clothes and ran out at that.


	12. Chapter 12

Jace's POV:

"You are amazing!" I murmured against Clary's lips. "Thank you." Clary pulled away, her face a beautiful shade of pink.

"We can stop. She's gone," she said and looked at her hands. I put my finger under her chin and lifted her face up. Her emerald eyes met my golden ones, they were filled with confusion.

"What if I don't want to stop?" I whispered huskily. Her eyes darkened with lust.

I slammed my lips down on hers and she gasped slightly before her arms went around my neck. Her fingers tangled in my hair and my arms wrapped around her, pulling her flush against my body. I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she granted. My tongue slipped into her mouth and we fought for dominance. My whole body was on fire, my nerves tingling as I inhaled her sweet scent. My hand slid to her lower back, bowing her body against mine. Clary moved her hands down until they were on my arms. She ran her hands over the muscles and I shuddered, biting her lower lip gently. We broke away for arm but I rested my forehead against hers.

Clary's POV:

Jace's forehead was on mine as our chests rose and fell quickly, gasping for air. Once our breathing had slowed to a normal pace Jace say back but grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers.

"Clary," he began and took a deep breath.

"Awww, is the Jace Lightwood nervous? Awww!" I teased and he looked up at me from under his eyelashes. My heart flipped. He was going to say that it was a mistake and shouldn't have happened.

"...and I really like you so will you be my girlfriend?"

"What?" I asked incase I had misheard.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He repeated. I looked at him, shocked. I knew then that I liked Jace too. Maybe even more than liked. "Forget it, you don't feel the same. I'm an idiot. I'm sorry," he rambled on and I grabbed his face between my hands.

"Jace. I would love to be your girlfriend!" I told him, looking into his golden orbs. He breathed a sigh of relief and I pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

Izzy's POV (Ikr!) :

I got home from Simon's at 11. I took off my shoes and headed upstairs to see if Clary and Jace were still awake. Mayrse and Robert should be home in a bit. They had gone out again. I knocked on Jace's door and opened it to let out a gasp at the sight in front of me.

"Finally!" I squealed as Jace and Clary broke apart from a mini make out fest.

"Ssh! You'll wake Max," Jace spoke quietly.

"Sorry. Why didn't you tell me? When did this happen? How did it happen? Clary I need details!" I babbled on until another gobsmacking thing happened.

"Calm your tits Iz," Clary rolled her eyes at me.

"But... you... You just... you just spoke?" It came out sounding like a question.

"And insulted Kaelie!" Jace piped up.

"Oh? Tell me!" I demanded.

"Kaelie came over to work on homework with me. Then she tried to seduce me and stripped," Jace gagged.

"Then I burst in, called Jace my boyfriend and called her a slut." Clary added and Jace put his arm around her, kissing the side of her head.

"Awwwww! You two are soooo cute!" I said, repressing the urge to squeal again. I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture. "You two are going to be my lock screen," I told them, cropping the photo and setting it on my phone. "Then what happened?"

"We kissed. I asked Clary out and she said yes," Jace smirked. "Then we kissed some more,"

Clary's POV: (The next morning)

Izzy had dressed me earlier, claiming that I had to look perfect for Jace. I was wearing a grey skater skirt and a denim skirt that was tucked into it with the sleeves rolled up. I had a small beige belt wrapped around my waist. I had also put down my foot when she pulled out some heels. Instead I was handed some grey vans.

Izzy was wearing ripped blue jeans, a black peplum top and a white leather jacket along with white stilettos. She had also decided on a black channel handbag. I put my hair in a fish tail plait that reached my hips and put on mascara and eyeliner whilst Izzy did her makeup. When we were done we headed downstairs. Jace's eyes bulged when he saw me.

"You look gorgeous," he kissed my head and I smiled, pulling my hair over my shoulder and around to the front of my body.

We drove to school, picking up Simon on the way. He grinned at me and I grinned back.

"Hey Si," I had said and he had stared at me, trying to form words but failing, opening and closing his mouth whilst looking at Izzy.

"I know," she had said. We pulled into the car park and the crowd of people moved out the way when they saw whose car it was. When We parked Jace opened my door for me and helped me out. He wrapped his arm around my waist and Izzy and Simon followed us across the parking lot. People gaped at us. When we passed the slut group they glared at me. I waved at them which pissed them off even more. The bell rang then and Jace walked me to homeroom with Izzy.

"I'll see you later," he gave me a chaste kiss and turned on his heel, heading away. Izzy and me sat at the back of the room. Tom sat on my desk.

"Hi Clary!" He said and started to talk about some film that was on at the cinema. He didn't stop and I looked at Izzy who drew a finger over her neck. I smirked and starts doodling before I interrupted him.

"You know Tom, as the great warrior-poet, George Carlin, once said: "Why don't you play hide-and-go-fuck-yourself?" I asked sweetly. Unfortunately the teacher happened to walk in at that point.

"I heard that. Your normal teacher is ill, I'm taking over today. Now who said that?" Crap. I looked up to see Luke. The class was silent. I raised my hand. "Yes Clary?"

"It was me," I told him and examined my nails. Luke stared at me.

"You... You said that?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yup," I popped the P.

"Did you say anything else?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"No. Although I am quite fond of: On your marks, get set, go fuck yourself. Or sometimes there are no words for how I feel so thank god that we have middle fingers. Then there's I'm drawing you a map so when I tell you to go to hell you know where to go. Is that enough Luke?" I asked sweetly, the class erupting in laughter.

"That is unacceptable Clary!" Luke was getting angry now. This made my day. It was his fault. And mine. It was our fault but mostly his.

"No!" I stood up, "I'll tell you what is unacceptable! Unacceptable is sleeping with a woman who was married with a kid! Unacceptable is getting her to want a divorce! Unacceptable is being the reason that they're dead!" I was yelling now. All my anger from the past 12 years was being released right now. I continued in a deadly quiet voice, ignoring the teachers that had walked in and the quiet students. "So don't tell me that I'm unacceptable because you know nothing about me. You don't know what I have had to go through because of you! The definition of unacceptable, Luke, is you! You forgot what I know and what I can do!"

"Clarissa!" Another teacher yelled but Luke interrupted in a normal time.

"Thank you Clary for helping me in this little project. So you see class, drama can be important in your lives," Luke proceeded to give a mini lecture on Drama performances, thanking me, persuading the teachers that that was all it was. I smirked at Luke. I had him wrapped around my little finger and I said so to Izzy. She laughed and agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

Clary's POV:

It was time for cheer practise. Izzy and I changed into the short skirts and tang tops that were the uniform. They were navy with a white line down the side of the skirt. The top had a white band around the middle where our boobs were and, written in green, was the name of our school, Idris high.

I stepped out of the changing room with Izzy and headed to the field. The boys were doing football practise on the other side.

"Remind me why I did this again?" I asked

"Because I would have comely redone your wardrobe and make Max tie you to a chair whilst I did it," Izzy's replied innocently

"I hate you,"

"Aw, I love you too Clare-bear." She giggled and I was about to say something snappy back to her but Maia interrupted.

"Alright you two. This is the rest of the team. Seelie, Kaelie, Tessa, Cecily, Ella, Aline, Sophie and me." Maia pointed them out and they either waved or glared. Seelie, Kaelie and Aline were the sluts that had glared. "Clary, are you ok with being out flyer? Our old one moved to England," Maia explained.

"Sure," I grinned. If it was anything like I thought it would be then it would be easy. Sebastian had trained me. The group explained and showed the routine. Then they practised throwing and catching me above the crash mats. I wasn't really bothered. Sebastian had trained me by throwing me off buildings until I landed properly.

Jace's POV:

We were practising football. Tom has made it into the team, against my decision, and was allocated the spare spot on the defence side of the team. Over the other side of the field were the cheerleaders. They were throwing people in the air and then catching them. They threw Izzy and she screamed. Then they threw Clary and my breathing stopped. She was silent and landed elegantly in the groups arms.

"Jace, is Clary dating anyone?" I turned to find Tom. He was watching the cheerleaders. Clary went in the air again, her skirt flying up, and Tom actually drooled. Before I had chance to reply he continued. "I'm gonna ask her out," he ran over to them I swore, my anger rising, as I ran after him. I think the rest of the team followed us.

"Tom! Wait!" I yelled. I watched as Tom put his arm around Clary, turning her away before grabbing her boob! I ground my teeth. I just reached them when Clary smacked Tom. There was a resounding crack and his cheek turned red in the shape of a hand print. The cheerleaders whistled and cheered Clary on. She glared at Tom and stalked over to me.

"Can't we do anything about him?" She asked and I wrapped my arms around her, resting my cheek on her hair.

"I'm going to kill him!" I muttered and Clary's arms tightened around me.

"Don't. It's not worth it, trust me. I know," she muttered the last bit darkly.

"But they're just friends right!" Tom was protesting.

"Ha, fuck no," Izzy laughed. I moved away from Clary, about to swing at Tom. Suddenly Clary was kissing me. I forgot all about Tom and let myself melt into the kiss. She pulled away after a second and I groaned, dropping my head into her shoulder.

"Tease," I said into the crook of her neck.

"But you love me for it," Clary untangled herself from me. The rest of my team dragged me and Tom back to practise. I spent the rest of practise glaring at Tom and trying not to kill him for manhandling my girlfriend. Jordan whistled besides me

"Man, you are whipped." He joked and I rolled my eyes. I was whipped and I didn't care if everyone knew that I loved Clary, my beautiful girlfriend.

The last few days passed quickly and soon it was Friday. Clary and J were supposed to be having our first date later. I got home, showered and put on my jeans, vans and a white button down shirt with my leather jacket. Izzy was playing Barbie doll Clary and was dressing her, getting her ready. I didn't care what Clary looked like or wore, she was perfect anyway.

After half an hour Izzy led Clary downstairs. My jaw dropped. She looked gorgeous. She looked like a model. She wore black skinny jeans, a green peplum top, ankle boots and a black leather jacket like mine.

"You look breath taking," I drew her in for a kiss. I only meant it to be a peck but it quickly got more heated.

"Eww guys, no PDA!" Max yelled, rushing out the room. Clary giggled.

"Ready to go?" I asked and she nodded, slipping her fingers through mine. We walked out the door and to my car. I opened the door for her and she slid in. I went around to the drivers side and got in.

We pulled up outside Taki's. I got out quickly and opened Clary's door for her. She smiled and I took her hand, leading her into the restaurant. The bell rang as we walked through the door. We sat in a booth and a waiter came over to us. He looked Clary up and down before taking our orders. I noticed he asked what we wanted to Clary. She didn't realise apparently , which I was grateful for. Clary was beautiful. She could get any guy she wanted if she wanted to. Which she didn't. Of course she wouldn't. She had me. Ok, that might be very narcissistic but I didn't want to lose her.

"We have a game tomorrow," I told her and she nodded,

"I know. I am a cheerleader. I'll be there, cheering for you all the way," she smiled and my heart flipped.

"I know this is mushy but what did I do to deserve you?" I pondered aloud. Clary laughed. Her laugh was contagious and soon I was laughing to. We stopped when the waiter appeared with our food. He set it down, looking at Clary, and gave her a piece of paper. He walked away, a smug grin on his face.

"What's it say?" I all but growled.

"Incase your man isn't man enough for you and his number," she gagged. "Ew. Did not expect that to happen." I glared at the waiter who shrugged at me.

"Any hints on what to expect tomorrow?" I asked, picking up my burger. Clary speared a piece of her pasta.

"There will be a lot of flying," she grinned and I groaned.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Sebastian used to throw me off buildings," She said and put a piece of pasta in her mouth. She was dripping seduction, the way her mouth wrapped around the fork and the moan that followed. "Oh my god, this is amazing." She swallowed and I wished it was me that had made her moan like that. "Try some," she said and I picked up my fork. "Uh-uh!" She shook her head and speared another bit of the pasta before feeding it to me.

True to her word, it was amazing. We carried on talking about the game tomorrow.

"There's this tradition that the player's girls wear their jerseys. Would you wear mine?" I asked nervously, my palms sweating. What if she said no and said all of this was a mistake and that we were done?

"Of course I will," she said. We had finished eating by then and art grabbed a pen out her bag. She wrote something on a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Giving the waiter back his paper," I saw she wrote "Nice try. Next time ask someone without a boyfriend,"

I grinned as Clary folded the paper to make it look different from the piece he gave her. I payed the bill and we stood to leave. On the way past Clary gave the note to the waiter and winked at him before leaving after me. Through the window we saw the waiter tear open the note and then thump his fist on the counter in annoyance. Unfortunately his fist landed on a fork and I flicked up and hit him in the face. We laughed and I kissed Clary quickly before pulling her back to the car.


	14. Chapter 14

Jace's POV:

The game was about to start any minute. But first the cheerleaders were giving their opening performance. As Idris were hosting the game our cheerleaders were doing the performance. The cheerleaders all walked to the centre of the field. I looked but I couldn't see Clary anywhere. My breathing ground to a halt. Clary was missing.

The music started and the cheerleaders were in a circle, their arms in. They all jumped backwards and crouched, bouncing on their knees. Someone whipped past me and I realised it was Clary. She was cartwheeling into the centre. When she got there the girls jumped up, grabbed her arms and legs and chucked her in the air. My heart missed a beat as they chucked her over and over, each time she did different flips and landed in different positions. They did a pyramid finally. Clary was at the top. She back flipped off and the others followed in order. They all landed in a line, grouped around in a circle and held Clary up in the air. She was standing on her hands and rolled forward when the music stopped.

She must have seen my face because she laughed and headed over to me, pulling on my jersey as she did.

"Did I give you a heart attack?" She asked and I kissed her nose

"Several dozen I'd say," and she laughed again.

"Players line up!" A voice said over the speaker and I gave Clary another quick kiss, heading out to the field, waiting in anticipation of what was about to happen.

Clary's POV:

"Will the girls with Jerseys please come onto the field and stand by their man!" A voice yelled over the speaker. Confused I walked out onto the pitch with Maia who wore Jordan's Jersey. I stood infront of Jace and smirked.

"What's supposed to happen now?" I asked and he grinned.

"You're supposed to kiss me," Jace smirked. I looked to the side to see all the other pairs making out.

"Pucker up Number 7!" The voice yelled again. I rolled my eyes and pecked Jace's lips. "Properly!" He yelled and the crowd started chanting.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" I snickered and pulled Jace to me by the front of his shirt. I crashed my lips to his and they moved against his for a few seconds before I pulled back and looked up at him.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Absolutely!" He smiled. I turned to walk away but Jace trapped me from behind with his arms and kissed me again.

"Aww!" The crowd cooed and we broke apart. I was sure I looked like a tomato.

The game went well and Idris high won. We were heading to the after party now. We had changed quickly at Izzy's request. I was wearing a denim skater skirt with a black, sleeveless top tucked in. I was wearing converse and my hair was loose down my back. Jace was wearing jeans and a white polo shirt. I didn't know where or what Izzy was doing or wearing. She had left before us.

We turned up at Jordan's house, where the party was. Lights were flashing and music blearing. I grinned, this was my kind of scene. Jace and I walked through the open door and into a crowd of people. Jace took his hand in mine and led me to the kitchen to get some drinks. Jace got a beer and I found some vodka. I opened a new bottle so I knew that there wasn't anything in them. I had had to go to a party with Sebastian one time and they had put something in the drinks. None of us knew and I woke up the next day in the same bed as some guy. He was pretty fit but still, it was a shock.

When we got into the main room the floor had been cleared there was a table in the centre.

"Drinking competition!" Jordan announced, making Jace sit at one end and someone else at the other. I watched as they downed shot after shot until the one guy was drunk but they kept going until Jace won. People queued up until Jace was beaten by Tom.

"Come on Jace," I helped him up. He was slightly drunk.

"Clary!" I turned and saw Jordan. "You haven't drunk yet! Do you accept the challenge?" He asked and Jace grasped my arm.

"Don't, I don't want you getting drunk," he whisper yelled.

"I accept," I sat and Jace stood behind me.

"Record?" Jordan asked.

"153 shots," I grinned and some people gasped. Jordan was included.

"How?"

"You don't want to know!" I shook my head and glared at Tom.

"Bring it on," he said. Jordan felt the shots out.

30 shots later Tom gave in. I won and kept going until 57 when we ran out of alcohol. Jordan removed the table and turned the music back on. Jace pulled me into the middle of the crowd. He put my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist as we swayed to the music. Jace rested his head on top of mine in a drunken state. I smiled, ignoring the sluts who were glaring at me. I had my suspicions that Jace had been a bit of a player before I came along. The glares just confirmed my theory. I didn't mind though, now that he had stopped. But the fact that he had slept with half the female population of the school was still unappealing.

"I'm just going to the loo," I untangled myself from Jace and headed upstairs.

When I had found the loo and been I walked back downstairs, avoiding all the couples that were making out in the corridors. Suddenly a hand clapped over my mouth and dragged me downstairs. I was pulled out the front door, thrashing and kicking, but no-one saw me. Outside, I was thrown on the floor. My hair fell in my eyes and I looked up to meet pitch black orbs. Sebastian!


	15. Chapter 15 - trigger warning

Au:This chapter is very dramatic and contains some upsetting scenes. Trigger warning. Please read and review, I don't know how this chapter turned out and I need to know your opinions before I write the next chapters

Jace's POV:

I was leaning on Izzy whilst Clary went to the loo.

"You love her, don't you?" She asked

"Yearh, I doo," I slurred. Suddenly the music stopped, the lights turned off and there was a bloodcurdling scream. Clary! I'd recognise that scream anywhere. I sobered up immediately. Everyone pushed out the front door and on to the lawn. Clary was pushed up against a tree by Sebastian, who was holding her throat and growling something at her in a low voice. Clary shook her head and Sebastian's hold tightened.

"Clary!" I yelled and ran over but stopped when Sebastian turned towards me and pulled out a knife. Clary used the distraction to kick him between the legs and push him off her. Her collapsed on the grass but sprung up again quickly.

"I'm calling the police!" Jordan pulled out his phone.

"Clary, clary, clary! I only wanted to talk to you!" Sebastian shook his head, circling her.

"About what?" She asked, her fists clenching.

"You know that debt I owed you?" He asked. Clary nodded and Everyone fell silent.

"Who was it?" She asked. Sebastian smirked and leant in, breathing in her scent before trailing kisses down her neck. I growled and a group of people had to hold me back.

"Me. I killed your parents," Sebastian said, his arms circling Clary's waist, "so I could have you!"

I froze. Sebastian murdered Clary's parents?

"You bastard!" Clary pulled away and punched Sebastian. It caught him off guard and he stumbled. Clary took the chance to lunge at him, raking her nails down his face until blood sprang. She tried to kick his legs out but he jumped.

They fought, throwing punches and screaming at each other. I was restrained again by the others.

"How could you? Why did you do it? Did their lives mean nothing to you because they sure as hell did to me!" Clary yelled, spinning and kicking Sebastian.

"My, my Clary. My training came in well I see. I did train you to be an assassin to be fair!" The group gasped as Sebastian pulled out another knife. Clary kicked it out his hand and caught it. Sebastian lunged at her, grabbing her top and ripping the bottom of it off. Everyone gasped again as they saw the scars and the word.

Mine!

"I marked you, I made you mine. Come with me Clary and I'll let your friends live" he pulled out a gun and aimed it at me.

Clary's POV:

I was kicked to the floor and when I looked up a gun was trained on Jace. Anger coursed through my veins. Sebastian kicked again and I heard a rib crack. I groaned and rolled away, leaves and twigs getting tangled in my hair. How dare he? How dare he have the audacity to come here, tell me he killed my parents, try and kill me and then point a gun at my boyfriend. I hated Sebastian with everything I had. I would rather be killed a thousand times over than let him live a moment longer. I jumped up and stabbed the knife into his stomach. He growled and grabbed me by my neck before shaking me. I wanted to kill him. Slowly my hand inched down towards his waist band.

"Good Clary, if you gave me this in the first place then this wouldn't have happened. I unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans, my hands shaking. "Go on, do it!" Sebastian shook me again. I trailed my hand over his boxers and around to his ass. He moaned and pulled me flush against him. I was standing on my tip toes. If he lifted me any higher he would strangle me. I reached my other hand to his gun hand and pushed it down to his side. He dropped the gun to the floor and used the hand to skin up underneath my skirt before pushing me on my knees in front off him. He started to lower his boxer shorts and fisted his hand in my hair.

"Clary! Don't do it!" Jace yelled. I shuddered and held back vomit as I trailed my fingers over Sebastian's body, disposing of his weapons in a way he wouldn't notice. When he was weapon free I dropped one hand to the floor. I could hear Jace's sobs and struggles and everyone else gags or protests. Several guys were being held back. My hand curled around the object I was looking for. Blood from Sebastian's wound dripped down his stomach and legs.

I took a deep breath and looked up to see Sebastian smirking cruelly down at me. I was going to be sick. In the darkness no one could see the pitch black gun until I pulled away from Sebastian, stood up and pointed it at him. I walked backwards until I felt Jace's behind me.

"Stay," I told both of them. "Get dressed," I jerked the gun at the jeans on the floor. Sebastian pulled them up and did them up slowly. "Now put you hands where I can see them!" He obliged I walked forward and kicked the pile of weapons away from him. More people flocked out of the house on hearing the commotion.

Red and blue lights flashed, sirens wailing, cutting through the silence like a warm knife through butter. Police cars pulled up on the curb, officers climbing out, speaking into their radios.

"...request back up immediately!"

"...has a gun..."

"...extreme danger,"

"...group of teenagers,"

"...pile of weapons scattered on floor..."

"SHUT UP!" I roared, never looking away from Sebastian. They fell silent. I had never felt more murderous.

"Why did you kill my parents?" I asked, my voice like steel.

"You know I won't say anything Clary," Sebastian grinned. I clicked the safety off and shit at his feet. I swear he jumped five feet I the air.

Jace's POV:

It was completely silent. You could hear people's ragged breathing but apart from that there was nothing. You could taste the danger in the air. I couldn't believe it. Sebastian had killed Clary's parents and trained her to be an assassin. I hated to admit that I was a little turned on by Clary's dangerous-I-will-kill-you-and-dance-on-your-grave attitude. Everyone couldn't believe it. Our Clary was practically raise by a monster.

"Why did you kill my parents?" Clary asked, her voice like steel.

"You know I won't say anything Clary!" Sebastian grinned into the darkness. The police men pulled out their weapons. Clary shot at his feet and he jumped five feet in the air.

"Your father owe'd me money. I said that if they gave me you then I would let them live. They wouldn't give you up so I killed them," he said. The police men scribbled down notes and recorded the conversation.

"Why me?" Clary asked and I felt sick.

"I wanted my own little assassin and then later. I wanted a wife." Clary visibly shuddered.

"Get out of here. Never come back or I. Will. Kill. You. Damn the consequences." Clary shot at his feet again. Sebastian looked genuinely scared. I didn't blame him. I was scared too. Sebastian was arrested. Clary was taken in for questioning.

"You'll probably be rewarded for helping bring him in. The CIA and the FBI have been looking for him years," One of the officers said.


	16. Chapter 16

Jace's POV:

Everyone was taken in by the CIA. They were given something and didn't remember what had happened. Only Izzy, Clary, Simon and I were allowed to remember. Clary had been guarded for two weeks and then left alone. It had been a month since it had happened. Everything had returned to normal. Mayrse and Robert were told everything. They immediately decided to move. Clary had been absolutely fine about the whole ordeal, just madder than ever.

A man she had trusted had murdered her parents and tried to kill her. Mayrse and Robert were at home a lot more and were more uptight. We had to tell them where we going and when. They had come to truly care for Clary like she was one of their own. They had asked if they could adopt her but she hadn't wanted them to. She had wanted to honour her parents and keep their name as a memory.

Today was the day we moved. Everything had been packed up into boxes and sent to our new home. Robert and Mayrse had told us that we would have had to of moved anyway because of Robert's new job. We were going to California. We all pilled into our cars. Izzy's had been sent ahead so she, Clary and Max rode in my car. Clary sat in the back with Max. They talked about comics for half the journey until Max fell asleep and Clary put her headphones in. The rest of the journey was filled with Izzy's chatting and catching glances of Clary in the rear view mirror. We got to the airport and met Robert and Mayrse. Alec had gone a week earlier so he could stay with Magnus who had an apartment there.

(Time skip)

We were now in California. It was the middle of the night. I grabbed Clary's hand in one of my hands and my suitcase in the other. Clary grabbed her suitcase as well. I had insisted on carrying it but she wanted to do it. She said it "Added to the excitement." We all piled into some Taxis and drove to our new house. Clary fell asleep on me in the Taxi, her head on my shoulder. The cab driver kept sending her glances until I glared at him. When we pulled up at the house it was 1am.

"Clary love, we are here," I gently woke her up with a peck on the lips.

"If you did that all the time I wouldn't mind waking up," she yawned, her voice scratchy from sleep. I helped her inside, payed the cabbie and took our bags inside. I carried Clary upstairs as she was already asleep again. I took her into her room and set her down on the mattress and tried to go but Clary pulled me back.

"Stay," she whispered so I did. I climbed in besides her, pulling her into my arms and drifting off.

Clary's POV: (The next morning)

I woke up on a mattress, on the floor, under a comforter and in Jace's arms. Looking to the side I grabbed my phone. It was 10am. I got up, leaving Jace asleep, took a change of clothes from the suitcase and went to have a shower in my ensuite bathroom. When I had done that I pulled on my high waisted shorts and black tank top. Back in my room I found that Jace was awake.

"Morning sleeping beauty," I teased, kissing his forehead before pulling a brush through my hair.

"Morning gorgeous." Jace grinned and got up. When I saw he wasn't wearing a shirt I nearly had a heart attack. He grinned again.

"I'm not going to ask if you like what you see because I learnt my lesson," he told me before heading to his room. We all ate breakfast and at 11 am the moving van arrived.

"Everyone outside!" Mayrse ordered as I pulled on my shoes.

Nathan's POV (he's a new character):

It was 11 am when a moving van pulled up next door. I woke up my twin, Jake, and we headed outside to meet the new family. The front door opened and out walked a woman, a man, a boy about 10 years old, a raven haired beauty and a golden boy. The girl was tall with curves and long black hair. She looked like a smaller version of her mother. The golden boy turned around.

"Come on Clary!" He called and a musical voice yelled back.

"I'm coming!" A girl ran out then and I blinked. She had long red hair, porcelain skin and emerald green eyes. She wore shorts, a black tank top and converse.

"We should go over and help," Jake said. I nodded and we walked over. As we did so the red head picked up a whole table with one hand.

"Really Clary? Showing off?" Golden boy said. The girl, Clary, stopped, her face falling dead.

"I am not showing off. _He," _She spoke the word with venom, "trained me." Golden boy fell quiet.

_"_I'msorry," he said. Clary smiled and kissed his nose.

"It's not your fault," with that she carried the table into the house. I wondered who he was? Meanwhile the woman had spotted us.

"Hello, you must be the neighbours. We just moved in. I'm Mayrse, this is my husband, Robert. These are my sons, Jace and Max," Mayrse pointed them out in turn. "My daughter, Izzy," she pointed at the girl who was complaining about her nails. The red head ran back out. "And this is my- this is Clary," Clary walked over to us. She looked us up and down with her emerald green eyes and rolled her eyes.

"I'm their friends daughter," she said before turning to Mayrse. "I'm not letting you adopt me," with that she ran off again.

"I'm Nathan and this is my brother, Jake." I introduced ourselves and Mayrse shook our hands.

"I have to get going but you and your family are invited around for dinner at six." Mayrse headed back to the moving van.

We went back inside and told our parents about the neighbours and dinner. Our sister, Evey, ran down with a silly smile on her face.

"What is it now?" Jake asked.

"The blonde one is dreamy," she sighed and I groaned.

"Evey, I think he and the red head are dating," I told her. "They are her parents friends and she lives with them." At that Evey scowled.

Clary's POV:

The walls of my room were white so I could draw or paint on them. Mayrse had allowed me, saying that it would be more than silly scribbles. My room was huge, then again this house was massive. I had a walk in wardrobe, ensuite bathroom, balcony and floor to ceiling windows. I had put my double bed opposite the balcony doors so the light would shine through. My desk was on the opposite wall from the wardrobe. I didn't own any other furniture but Izzy said she wanted to change that. I finished unpacking at around four and went to explore the house. There were five floors. Mayrse and Robert were on the first floor. Jace, Alec and Max were on the second. Izzy and I were on the third. The fifth was the attic. The fourth floor had a music room, movie room, games room complete with pool table, and a library. Outside we had a swimming pool, a trampoline at Max's request, a swing seat and a set of outdoor furniture on the decking. The furniture consisted of two wicker sofas with white visions and six matching chairs. There was a glass topped table in the middle. At the other end of the decking was a hammock. Trees stood around the edge. With one big oak in the middle. I sat in the garden until I was called in to get changed for dinner.


	17. Chapter 17

Clary's POV:

Izzy gave me a black skater dress to get changed into. I didn't protest as I actually quite liked it. I let her tame my wild hair into a slick, straight style. I put my foot down when she tried to do my make up though. I let her do my mascara and eyeliner but that was it. I also protested at the heels. I had worn enough of them in my days of drug deliveries in Pandemonium.

I sat and talked to Izzy whilst she changed, did her make up and hair. When the doorbell rang she pulled me downstairs as Mayrse was showing the family in. I noticed Alec in the far corner of the room.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"About half an hour ago. I'm guessing Izzy kidnapped you?" He asked and I snickered.

"Of course she did," I said as the family introduced themselves.

"I'm Mark and this is my wife, Lilly." The tall man with dark hair said. His wife was small with light brown hair that reached her shoulders. "These are our children. Nathan, Jake and Evey," he pointed at them in turn. Everyone was polite and nodded. I rolled my eyes and mimed beheading myself to Alec who laughed and quickly disguised it by having a coughing fit. Mayrse introduced us again but when she looked for Jace he wasn't here.

"I'll get him," I volunteered. I ran up the stairs to his room. I pushed open the door and Jace looked up.

"Are they here?" He asked, pulling out his headphones.

"Yup!" I popped the P. Jace groaned.

"Now I have to pretend to like them and their snobby ways." He muttered and I laughed.

"Aw didums," I teased and Jace lunged at me, throwing me over his shoulder. I pounded on his back, half heartedly whilst laughing.

"Put me down Jace,"

"Or what?" He asked making his way down stairs. When we reached the ground floor I ignored everyone sitting in the lounge.

"I could always go without kissing you for a few days!" I suggested and Jace put me down so quickly he almost dropped me.

"I'm sorry Clare-bear, will you forgive me?" He asked with his puppy eyes and my heart melted.

"Absolutely," I whispered before leaning in to kiss him. Someone cleared their throat and we sprung apart.

"Can I help you?" I cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Shall we go through?" Mayrse asked and led us to the dinning room.

Pleasant conversation was made and then, half way through the main course, came the questions.

"So why did you move here?" Mark asked.

"I got a new job," Robert went into an explanation of what his job was and what it entailed.

"Oh, any other reason?" Mark asked.

"Nope," Mayrse said too quickly and he looked at her strangely but didn't say anything.

"So how is Clary related to you?" Lily asked and I swore mentally. They knew how to hit all the nerves tonight, didn't they?

"I'm not," I told them, my food suddenly became unappetising.

"Oh? So are you adopted?" Evey asked, the question was directed at me.

"No. "

"So why do-" she started but her dad stopped her, sensing I didn't want to talk about it. I shot him a grateful smile and he nodded.

"Will you lot be going to school here?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Well it's not like we would be going to school in Switzerland now is it?" Jace asked and I laughed, squeezing his hand under the table.

"Jace!" Mayrse gasped, shocked. "I am so sorry," she apologised but Mark waved it off.

"Yeah. We will be going to Alicante high," Izzy piped up and sighed looking out the window.

"Missing Si?" I asked.

"Who's Si?" Evey asked. I swear I was going to wring her neck.

"My boyfriend and Clary's best friend." Izzy said.

"Imagine how it feels for Clary. She didn't see him for more than ten years and when she finds him again she has to leave him. You two have only been going out for three months," Alec cut in.

"It's different. He's dating Izzy," I pointed out and Alec shrugged. I caught Jake looking at him with a dreamy expression on his face. Was Alec gay? I didn't mind mot was just weird not knowing and then having random boys looking at him like that.

When pudding arrived the conversation turned to something that I couldn't be bothered to concentrate on. Instead I was focusing on Jace's fingers that were drawing patterns on the back of my hand. Eventually the evening was over and they left. We started school tomorrow and I was exhausted.

(Time skip to the next morning)

It was Monday morning. We were starting Alicante high today. I wore my denim skater skirt, black tank top, leather jacket and ankle boots. Izzy had gone all out wearing ripped jeans, a crop top with long sleeves and wearing her Louis voutone (idk how u spell it) red bottomed heels. Alec was in all black and Jace was in jeans and a polo shirt with his leather jacket. I grabbed my messenger bag and slung it over one shoulder before heading out to the drive. Jace was leaning against his car. I walked over to him and he pulled me between his legs, wrapping his arms around me.

"Are you nervous?" He asked

"I've faced worse," I replied and Jace grimaced.

"Don't joke about it. I can't handle it,"

"Sorry," I kissed him and we got I. The car with Izzy and drove off.

We pulled up into the parking lot and immediately everyone turned to look at us. I had no nerves whatsoever. When we got out the whispers started.

"...so fit..."

"...gonna ask out..."

"...you think they're models?..."

And so on. Izzy and Jace looked nervous so I grabbed Jace's hand and led them to the office.

"Move it!" I growled at a group of people in the way and one of them wolf whistled. Jace's hand clenched around mine. I locked my arm in Izzy's and pulled them through the crowd.

At the front office we got our timetables and locker numbers and codes. We compared our timetables. We shared lunch, gym, sociology and art. Apart from that we were on our own. The bell rang soon after our comparison. Luckily our first classes were all in the same corridor. I had english lit first. Jace kissed my cheek at the door and I walked in with the note explaining that I was new. The teacher looked up. He was an elderly man who looked kind. He sent off a good vibe and had smiled when he saw I was a new student.

"I won't ask you to introduce yourself," he said as the whole class watched. Mr Elvinski, the teacher, directed me to the seat at the back. I almost groaned aloud. It was surrounded by the typical jocks/trouble makers. Not that I didn't cause trouble but I wasn't like them. I only went off once or twice and wether I did, it was really bad like that time with Luke. The boy who sat next to the empty chair smirked at me, his eyes taking up and down my body. I glared at him, sitting in my chair and dumping my stuff on the floor next to me.

"Someone's in a bad mood," he said, his face inches from mine. I gagged.

"You need a mint," I told him, pushing him away in disgust.

"Feisty, I like that. I'm Emil. And you are?" Not interested.

"Clary Morgernstern," I shook his hand. "I make it a habit to make new friends and be sociable!" I said, my voice dripping sarcasm.

"Really?" He smirked. IM IN A CLASS FILLED EITH IDIOTS!

"No," I said and ignored him for the rest of the lesson.

"Can I walk you to your next class?" He asked, putting his arm around me when the bell went. I pushed it off.

"No,"

"How about we go out on Friday? I'll pick you up at six?" He asked as I walked out the door. Jace was waiting for me and I ignored Emil, running up to him and kissing him furiously. I pulled back and Jace raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry what were you saying?" I asked Emil innocently.

"I said I'll see you later," he said

"That what I thought," I smirked and Jace pulled me off to art.


	18. Chapter 18

Clary's POV:

Jace, Izzy and I walked to art. We arrived a few minutes after the bell rang due to us getting lost. Of course we had all been too stubborn to admit it or ask for help but we managed to get to art eventually. We walked through the door, Jace and I hand-in-hand, and everyone turned to look at us. Some of the girls glared at me when they noticed Jace's hand in mine. Izzy strutted up to the teacher and handed them the note.

"New pupils. Please introduce yourselves." Izzy looked out at the class and smiled.

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood. This is my brother, Jace and his girlfriend, my best friend, Clary" I wondered when I became Izzy's best friend? Probably when I let her play dress up with me for hours whilst I zoned out. The teacher clapped her hands.

"Any questions for the new students?"

"Do you all live together?" Someone shouted.

"Yup," Jace said and squeezed my hand.

"Why did you move?"

"My dad got a new job!" Izzy said.

"Does Clary speak?" Someone else asked. I almost growled at them.

"I do speak but forgive me if I don't want to speak to you moronic low life," I said, bored. The teacher interrupted then, sending us to sit down.

"We will be moving on to scary paintings. You will each have to paint one of the most frightening things that had ever happened to you..." I zoned out whilst the teacher asked people about what they were going to paint. When it came to Izzy's turn I started to listen again.

"Well it was very traumatising and I haven't been able to go there since it happened. I lost a great deal of trust to-"

"What actually happened Isabelle?" The teacher asked.

"They didn't have the new Gucci shoes!" Izzy wailed and I burst out laughing.

"My god Izzy. Is that it?" Jace asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"But they were the new summer collection ones!" Izzy protested and the teacher interrupted.

"What about you Clary?"

"Me? I don't really know," I lied, not wanting to spill my secrets to the class. "Probably when Jace and I were attacked in a back alley." I said and Jace squeezed my hand.

"If I recall then you stopped your non speaking rule to scream my name when I was knocked out," Jace wiggled his eyebrows. A couple of people awwed. They thought it was cute.

"I could have taken them if I wasn't held back," I muttered.

"Please Clary? Really?" Jace asked.

"One word. Assassin." I said. Jace paled when he remembered that Sebastian had trained me to be an assassin. Some one cleared their throat and I looked at them.

"Sorry. I kinda forgot you were all here." I said and the teacher asked Jace about his experiences.

"The most scary thing? Probably when a waiter asked Clary out when we were on our first date" he said and looked at me. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"The funny thing was when he found out I was with Jace and slammed his hand down on the table and a fork hit him in his face," I smirked at the memory.

Art passed quickly and soon it was time for gym. I remembered my first gym lesson at Idris and smirked. It was eventful to say the least. Boys ogling me hasn't been very fun. Izzy and I changed into our running shorts and tang tops before pulling on our trainers and heading out to the field.

The sun was shining, basking everything in a golden glow. Izzy and I met Jace outside the changing room. We were called over by the coach.

"I'm coach Pangborn. We will be doing basketball this term," he explained before sending us over to the pitch. I groaned.

"What's wrong Clare?" Izzy asked.

"I can throw a knife and strike someone through the heart from 50 yards away but I cannot throw a basketball to save my life." I told her and Izzy grinned.

"Me neither."

Gym passed with Izzy and me avoiding the balls and players by standing at the sidelines. Girls tried to flirt with Jace but he ignored them and boys flirted with Izzy and I. We ignored them too. The rest of the day passed until it was lunch. Izzy and I had met in the corridor and were walking towards the cafeteria where we had agreed to meet Jace. Neither of us were hungry so we looked around until we saw Jace's golden hair sitting at the table of jocks.

"Great, let's get this over with," both of us hated the jocks since they had grabbed Izzy and I's chest multiple times. We had slapped them and stalked off. To be truthful- I actually enjoyed being Izzy's best friend.

We walked over to Jace from behind him.

"Yo goldilocks," I yelled and he turned around.

"Clare-bear!" He grinned. "I was just telling the guys about how you beat up Raphael in the club when he leered at Izzy." The jocks were looking at me with more respect. I sat on Jace's lap and Izzy sat next to us.

"Did I snap his wrist?"

"No, you knocked him out!" Jace told me.

"That's right! I knocked Raphael out, snapped David's wrist, gave Charles concussion and broke Olivia's leg," I counted them off on my fingers. "Whoops," I smirked at the boys expressions. That's when I heard a deep voice

"You two are in my seat," I turned around to see a tall boy with white blonde hair and my green eyes. He had an ugly scar running down his left cheek.

"Do I know you?" We asked at the same time. Jace tightened his arms around me.

"Name?"

"Jonathan Morgernstern," he said, eyeing me up. I held back a gasp and stood up. My hand covered the scar and I stumbled back. Standing in front of me was a carbon copy of my father.

"Are you two having a moment?" Some one teased.

"Shut up!" We growled.

"I'm - I'm Clary Morgernstern," I told him as Emil came running up to Jonathan.

"Mate there's this new chic with your name- oh, hi Clary,"

Jonathan gapped at me and I at him. All of a sudden memories came flooding back at a speed that resembled water rushing out of a flood gate. Me and my brother playing football. Me and Jonathan getting stuck up a tree. Me and Jonathan. Jonathan and me. I gasped as Jonathan caught me in a hug.

"Little sister!" He crooned into my neck as I held back tears. How could I have forgotten about my brother?

"Clary?" Jace asked.

"Who's this?" Jonathan asked back.

"Oh, this is Jace, my boyfriend." I said and Jonathan growled.

"If you hurt her I will kill you. Last time I saw Clary she was running around in diapers and calling me 'Dondon," he said before pulling me around the table and pushing me into a seat the complete opposite side of the table from Jace.

"Guys, meet my little sister!" Jonathan announced, sitting by me.

"I thought she was dead!" Emil said. Jonathan shook his head.

"Apparently not,"

Au: And so the brother appears. I know I already put Jon in the story back in Idris but this is another Jonathan. Bare with me?


	19. Chapter 19

Clary's POV:

...? My brother? Is alive? I... I don't even know. We were sitting at lunch when the sluts came up to us.

"Hey Johnny," they smiled and I felt sick. "You know she's dating Jace," they said about me and I rolled my eyes.

"I think I know who my sister is dating," Jonathan put his arm around my shoulder. The sluts smiled at me then. Apparently I was no competition and I would be able to aid their missions to get to Jonathan. I looked at Jonathan's clothes and groaned. He was one of the Jocks.

"What's the matter sis?" Jonathan asked and I shook my head.

"Never mind. I need to talk to you," I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the cafeteria. He led me down a corridor and we passed a group of boys. As we passed on of them smacked my but. I rounded on him but Jonathan got there first. He grabbed the boy by the throat and pushed him against the lockers. I cocked my head. Jonathan's stance was good but he needed to lock his legs in place.

"How dare you do that to my sister?" He growled and I smirked at his protectiveness. The boy cowered away from Jonathan and I decided to step in.

"Jon? Could you leave him alone?" I asked and Jonathan looked at me. "Please?" I batted my eyelashes. Jonathan faltered

"Ok?" It sounded like a question. Jonathan put the boy down.

"Thank you," the boy whispered and I cracked my knuckles and then my neck before punching him in the stomach. He doubled up and I kicked him between the legs. He grunted and fell to the floor.

"Well done sis. What did you want to talk to me about?" My brother asked.

"I don't remember." I said, heading back to the cafeteria. The bell rang and I grabbed my bag before heading to music, holding Jace's hand and flanked by Jonathan and his friends. I pulled Izzy along so she wouldn't get caught up in the crowd.

Jace and Izzy left before me and I was walked to music by my brother and his posse. At the door Jonathan gave me a hug before walking off. I walked into the room to see people staring at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"That's Jonathan Morgernstern! He doesn't hug anyone, ever!" Someone told me. I shrugged. "Not even his girlfriend! Apparently he has a dead sister too!" I smirked.

"I'm not dead as you can see," I said and they gapped at me.

"You're Jonathan's sister?" I looked up to see Nathan, Jake and Evey. I nodded, gesturing for ten to sit by me. Once they had sat down the teacher walked in.

"Alright class. I hear we have a new student, come up here and identify yourself!" He told me. Identify? I felt like a parcel now. I walked up to the front and the teacher began to question me.

"Name?"

"Clary," he looked at me like I were a piece of dirt on his shoe.

"Full name?"

"Clary Morgernstern"

"As in Jonanthan Morgernsterns sister?" He had gone white. I wondered what Jon had done.

"Yep,"

"Can you play any instruments?" He asked.

"Piano and violin,"

"And," he asked drily, removing his spectacles. "I'm guessing the boys want to know if you have a boyfriend?" Sir looked in impressed by the boys lustful stares.

"Yep,"

"Is that all you say?"

"Nope." I bit my lip to refrain from laughing as he mumbled to himself about young people and the standards of today.

"Do you know anyone here, in this class?"

"Nathan, Jake and Evey."

Eventually the questions subsided and I was told to play a song on the violin and piano, one after the other.

I did and sir put me in a group with Evey and two boys called Luis and Sammy. They were sweet, nerdy looking boys. The looked nervous and flinched away from me when I sat down.

"I'm not going to bite!" I said and Evey rolled her eyes.

"Your brother picks on them!" She told me and I Gritted my teeth.

"Not any more."

We had to compose a song. We had a few ideas by the end of the lesson. When the bell rang I followed my group out the door. Immediately Jon grabbed Luis and Sammy but their tops. I growled at him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked through clenched teeth. Jon looked up surprised. I smacked his hands off the guys shirts and pushed Jon down the hall. I gestured for Sammy and Luis to follow me. I led Jon to my locker. I could reach it fine but pretended I couldn't and asked Jon to open it. He did and stuck his head in.

"Hey I used to-" Crash! I smacked the locker door against his head. He yelled and pulled back. He was glaring, his eyes blazing. I rolled my eyes. Sebastian had been far worse.

"What was that for?" He rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry but if you are going to pick on people then pick on someone your own size," I pulled his head down to examine it. It was fine. Jon grunted.

"Now say sorry!" I said as though I was speaking to a five year old. He looked at Sammy and Luis who were standing there, mouths hanging open.

"I'm sorry," he muttered and I tutted, clicking my knuckles. "I'm sorry," he said a bit louder.

"I can't hear you!" I teased him.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled and grinned at me. "Happy?"

"Absolutely," I winked at the guys and got Jon to take me to Sociology .


	20. Chapter 20

Jace's POV:

To say I was jealous was the understatement of the century. I knew that he wasn't competition but ever since Clary found him they have been spending loads of time together. Who? Jonathan. I clenched my fists. I had finally gotten Clary alone when Izzy had dragged her shopping. I knew Izzy was plotting something but I didn't know what. We had been in California for a week now. I remembered when we had told Mayrse about Jonathan. Clary had gone to his place after school and she had panicked when we came home without her.

"Where is Clary?" She screamed, pulling at her hair.

"Calm it mum, she's at her brother's!" Izzy said, filling her nails.

"Her... brother's?" Mayrse asked dubiously.

"Yeah. They have, like, the exact same eyes," Izzy had said.

The door opened downstairs and I was pulled out of my day dream. Someone came up to the stairs, their footsteps heavy. There was a knock on my door. I stood up to open it. Clary stood there, absolutely exhausted.

"Hide me from Izzy?" I opened my door wider, pulling her in roughly and slamming the door.

"Only one thing that will stop Izzy," I whispered, my voice husky. Clary smirked. I grinned and pulled her to me, crashing my lips into hers. She moaned as I slipped my arms around her, pulling her closer.

"Clar- oh, never mind," Izzy walked in and out again. I grinned, my lips still on Clary's. She smiled back and slid her hands into my hair, knitting her fingers into it. She tugged it and I moaned feverishly.

I picked Clary up, her legs wrapping around my waist, and walked to my bed. I set Clary down on it, hovering above her, leaning on my elbows as I pulled back.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered. She looked doubtful.

"I'm really not," she said and looked away. Way to ruin the moment Jace.

"If you knew what I've done..." She trailed off.

"I don't care about what you've done. I think your beautiful and I love you," Clary froze, her eyes moving slowly up to meet mine.

"Jace..." She whispered, her voice hoarse, before swallowing. "There are other girls. So much better than me!" She said, caressing my cheek softly. I knew I had said it too soon. Clary didn't love me back.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and moved to get up. Clary fisted her hands in my shirt and pulled me back.

"Is it selfish to say I love you too?" She asked meekly and I laughed.

"In no way is it selfish, my Clary." I lent my head forward and kissed her neck. She gasped and pulled me closer to her.

We made out for a while until Mayrse called up to say she and Robert were going out. With a sigh I pulled back from Clary.

"We should probably go downstairs." I said and Clary nodded, her chest rising and falling quickly. There was a click and the lights died. Clary squeaked and I bit my lip to refrain from laughing. Hand in hand we walked slowly downstairs. An Erie white spot appeared on the floor and we stopped. Only to be met with Izzy in a onesie, a flashlight in hand.

"Argh!" I screamed and Clary laughed. "Isabelle Lightwood! Why the fuck are you wearing a duck onesie?" I asked, gritting my teeth and accepting a flashlight from her.

"I just bought it, you like?" She twirled around.

"No," something barrelled into me and I clutched at Clary's shirt, pushing her in front of me. "The ducks are coming!" I yelled and heard a giggle. I looked around Clary to see Max.

"Silly Jace," he said. There was a loud crack and Izzy screamed, clutching at me and Max. It started to rain. Thunder and lightening striking. The wind howling around the house, making it shudder. Well not really but it sounded cool.

"Ok, ok. Let's find the fuse box," Clary said. She led us to the basement. Clary went first, I was second, Max was third and Izzy last. In the basement Clary took the flashlight and found the fuse box. She opened it and sighed.

"It's no use. The fuse has blown," she said. We all headed back upstairs and sat in silence on the sofas. Izzy phone began to ring.

"Hello?" She answered shakily. After a few minutes she said "ok. See you tomorrow." And hung up. "Mum and dad had to stay at a hotel." She said. It all fell silent again. I pulled Clary onto my lap and she snuggles into my chest.

Clary's POV:

The was a thump. And another. I sat up and looked at the guys.

"What was that?" I asked. Izzy was gripping Max's hand tightly. Suddenly there was a crash from upstairs. We all looked at each other. I grabbed a baseball bat in one hand and a flashlight in the other.

"Izzy stay here with Max," I ordered in a whisper. They shook their heads.

"We're coming too," I nodded and gestured with my head for them to follow me up the stairs quietly. My heart pounded as I crept up the stairs. There was a creak and looked back to Izzy.

"Ssh!" I whispered. She mouthed

"Sorry!" We continued up to the third floor before stopping when we heard voices on the next floor. I motioned for them to be quiet and slowly crept up the next flight of stairs.

"...no one here!" Someone said. It sounded like a man.

"Take the stuff Z," another said. There was silence and then a bit of rustling. I slowly walked up the final stairs and onto the games floor. I crouched by a wall and peered around it. There were five men all dressed in black. Lightening struck and the flash illuminated ones face. He had a crooked nose, small piggy eyes and thick, protruding lips. I grimaced. He turned towards me and I ducked back besides the wall. This was going to be difficult. I could take them down but what about Izzy, Jace and Max?


	21. Chapter 21

Clary's POV:

I pointed to Max and Izzy and then back down the stairs. They nodded and headed quietly back down. I turned off my flash light and motioned for Jace to creep over and cause a distraction by the pool table. He crawled along the ground, quickly and quietly. Once he got behind the pool table on the opposite side of the room he gave me a thumbs up. My heart pounded and I texted Izzy to call the police. She texted back saying ok. Once the men weren't looking Jace hit the balls on the table. The went flying into each other. The men jumped and swore and my heart leapt out my chest. I took a deep breath to calm myself. The men headed over to the table.

"It's fine. The table's probably on a slant Mason," one said.

"No names!" Another snarled. This was my que. I stood up and headed over quietly. I was standing right before them before I swung the bat and hit "Mason" over the head. He went down with a thump. The other guys reeled around.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" "Z" asked. I swung the bat around in one hand before smacking another guy over the head. Z let out a yell and tried to grab me. I ducked and hit him between the legs. He let out a yell as I kicked him back onto the pool table. He landed with a crash and was still. The other three men rounded on me and I ran, Jace hot on my heels. We ran down the stairs to the ground floor. They were still chasing us. We passed Izzy and Max.

"Come on!" I yelled. I led them to the basement, forming a plan in my head.

"Get them!" One of the men roared. I led everyone to the laundry room.

They all followed me in. The door slammed behind us, the door locking.

Izzy screamed and pounded on the door.

"Let us go!" She yelled and I heard the men laugh then a the rumble of thunder. Lightening crashed. The men walked off and Izzy started crying. I pulled her to me.

"Sh, Izzy. Sh, I have a plan." I whispered.

After a while her tears stopped and she rounded on me.

"It's your fault! If you hadn't led us here then we would be able to do something!"

"Izzy shut up! This was part of my plan!" I whispered yelled. I turned to Max.

"Can you be brave for me?" I asked, he nodded silently. Lightening crashed again. I turned to the wall and pulled open the laundry Shute. Max and I were the only ones who could get up it. We had done so when playing hide and seek one day.

"Izzy, Jace. You need to stay here and keep up the charade that we are locked in," Jace shook his head.

"Your not going up there!" He said. "I will," he tried to climb up the chute but his shoulders got stuck. He dislodged himself. I quietly explained my plan. Max and I were going up the chute. Max would go and get the neighbours whilst I would distract the guys without them knowing. Then I would get Izzy and Jace out and we would trap them. They nodded as I explained it all.

"We need to record voices," I told them. Izzy held up her phone and recorded us all yelling at each other. I gave her the portable speaker that was sitting on the table and she connected it. "When I come back you have to play it!" I told her. She nodded. Phase 1 of the plan begins now.


	22. Chapter 22

Clary's POV: Phase 1

"Be careful," Jace said and kissed me. It was full of desperation and rushed. It was a kiss that said "come back to me!" I nodded.

"I will," I put the flashlight between my teeth and Jace gave me a leg up. I shimmied up the laundry chute. I heard Max behind me and pulled myself up further. I used my teeth to angle the flashlight up. When we reached the first exit I looked back at Max and shook my head. We were going to the one in my room. He nodded. We climbed up further. When we reached my room I slowly opened the chute to see if anyone was there. A flash of lightening illuminated the room. It was clear. I climbed out and pulled Max out, setting him on the floor.

"When I tell you to run, you run. You go next door and tell them what's happened. Stay there and get then to call the police," When Izzy tried earlier she couldn't get through. He nodded and I hugged him. "Be brave Max and stay safe. Once you're out don't come back untill the police have got them." With that I inched the door opened. I couldn't see anyone so we crept out. They were on the fourth floor. I took Max downstairs. Once he was out the door I went back up to the stairs on the third floor. I flattened myself against the wall and peered around the edge. My heart was pounding so loud I bet they could hear it. Another lightening flash and my eyes settled on the shapes on the sofas. They were sitting down, flicking through something, flashlights lighting up the pages.

"The girls are pretty fit," One guy said. The others agreed. Pigs, I thought, disgustedly.

"Could sell 'em to Mr B. 'E'd pay well for 'em," another said.

"Nah, we'd gonna have a bit o' fun with 'em first!" The third one said. I saw they had left the two guys I had knocked out laying where I had left them. Now for the distraction. I crept up to the fifth floor and left my phone there so it was resting on a pipe. I set a timer for one minute before creeping downstairs to the ground floor. I heard the alarm go off, it vibrated around the house, making it seem everywhere and nowhere at the same time. There was swearing and voices. That was my que. I ran to the basement and unlocked the door, my heart pounding so fast I thought it was going to fly. Izzy started to play the recordings and they ran out. I locked the door again after them.

Time for phase 2.

K

We crept into Izzy's room, taking the items we needed with us. We took a net, a swivel chair, pepper spray and thick duck tape. Izzy and I hid behind the door with the things. Jace crept up. They were on the next floor. We could hear the voices. Izzy squeezed my hand and I squeezed it back. Lightening flashed.

"We'll be fine," I reassured her.

"What was that?" One of the guys asked.

"Go check," another suggested savagely. There was the sound of footsteps and then Jace walked into the room. He backed over to the far wall and winked at us.

"Oi!" He called quietly. Someone stopped in the door way. "Come and get me!"

"How did you get out?"

"Never mind that! Come and get me!" Jace smirked. The man didn't seem to like that and stepped forward. Izzy brought out the net and threw it over his head. I chucked the pepper spray to Jace who used it in the mans eyes which caused him to stumble back into the chair I had placed behind him. I started to wrap tape around him as Izzy and Jace spun the chair around in circles. We finished and I covered the mans mouth with duck tape. He whimpered and I grinned.

"Sucks to be you!" I whispered and high fived the others.

"Where's Aidan?" One of the other two guys asked.

"No names!" The other told him.

"Sorry, I'll go check." Footsteps sounded on the stairs. We looked at each other in panic, what would he do if he caught us? It wouldn't be good. I had withstood some pretty shitty things with Sebastian but Izzy and Jace hadn't. We all hid behind the door. The man walked in.

"Aidan?" Aidan whimpered and the door swung shut. The guy turned towards us but I brought my fist down on his head. He collapsed, the sound of him hitting the floor disguised by the thunder that rumbled. I took the duck tape, putting it over his mouth, around his legs and around his wrists. Izzy grabbed him and we pulled him over to the other side of the room. Izzy pulled a rope out and we tied him up before hanging him upside down by a hook that hung on the ceiling.

"Four down, one to go," I whispered. We crept down stairs. We were on. The last flight when I tripped and went crashing to the bottom.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I growled quietly, getting up and running my leg. It would bruise for sure. Footsteps sounded, running down towards us. My eyes widened and I pulled the others to the kitchen where we hid on opposite sides of the door. Izzy and I on one, Jace on the other. Lightening flashes and for a second I saw the mans harsh jawline, tanned face, angled features and the scar that ran across his throat, like he had been hanged but had survived. He turned away and I swear he saw us. He didn't though and looked back into the living room. I motioned for Jace to give me a knife. He shook his head and I motioned for him to throw it. He did reluctantly, wincing and looking away as I caught it by the handle.

I crept out from behind the door, much to Jace and Izzy's dismay and disappointment. The man turned around in a flash when I stood on a creaky floorboard. I swore in my head. The man pulled out a knife and chucked it at me. I grabbed a chopping board and held it up as a shield. He threw another knife and this one scratched my arm. I saw Izzy had crossed the room and was holding Jace back. I grabbed the knife out the chopping board and slashed at the man. He walked backwards and we sparred in bathe middle of the living room. The thunder and lightening crashed and rumbled around. The wind rang down the chimneys and the rain pellets splattered against the windows. The front door was flung open and I looked up briefly to see Nathan, Jake and their dad, all laden with weapons such as baseball bats and rolling pins. I gave a snicker before the man pulled out two Sabres and crossed them, forcing them towards my throat.


	23. Chapter 23

Au: I would like to dedicate this chapter to Hannah/shadowhunterlover 00 for supporting me and being the best person ever.

Nathan's POV:

I was looking out the window, watching the rain run down the panes and flood the gutter with extra water. as a figure dashed towards our house from next door. It was Max.

Next door had about 7 floors. My house only had 3. Next door was basically a mansion though. All the houses were but next doors was the biggest. A second later there was a pounding on the door. I ran out into the corridor and crashed in Jake and Evey.

"What's going on?" I asked at the same time my siblings asked

"What's happening?" and

"Who's that?"

"Help! Let me in!" A voice yelled through the door. We all sprinted down stairs. What was so wrong that Max would have to come running to us? When we got down our dad had let Max in and mum was wrapping him in a towel to stop him dripping on the carpet.

"There's no time! You need to help, come on!" He grabbed dads hand and tried to pull him out the door. Dad stopped him.

"Woah Max. What's wrong? Where do we need to go?" Mum wrapped Max up again and forced him to sit down and tell us.

"Mum and dad went out and it was Clary, Jace, Izzy and me alone. The storm started so we all went downstairs. Then there was a crash. Clary led us upstairs and we found out that there were robbers. They had a knife. Izzy and I had to ring the police but we couldn't get through. Clary knocked two out and then we had to run into the laundry room. They locked us in but Clary had planned it.

"Me and Clary had to climb up the laundry chute and I had to run here. Clary had to distract them and get Izzy and Jace out. Then they were going to trap them and - oh can I use your phone?" Mum and dad gasped at the tale and Evey fainted. Jake caught her and laid her on the sofa.

"And what Max?" Dad asked urgently

"And we have to go and save them now!"

"Why did Clary knock the men out? Why was she planning to trap them? Doesn't she know that's dangerous?" Mum asked and Max nodded.

"Yeah but it's Clary." He said as though it could explain everything.

"She's amazing at fighting and knocking people out." Mum pulled him into her lap and started to dry him with a towel. Dad ran to the phone.

"The lines dead!" He announced. Anger coursed through me. We had to help them. I also felt amazed that a girl as small as Clary could be that good at fighting and, more importantly, why she could fight and shimmy up laundry chutes.

Jake was pacing the room and Max was on the verge of tears.

"Please help them!" He begged and my dad, who was usually so calm, said in a scary calm voice.

"Oh we will. Boys come with me!" Jake and I were led to the kitchen.

"We have to help them," I said quickly.

"There's only one thing for it, we three will have to go over. I'm not having your mother, sister or Max going over. It's our job to help them." There was a thump from next door followed by a stream of curses and a scream. Dad ran to the games room and handed us baseball bats, rolling pins from the kitchen, hockey sticks and other such items. I looked at them, dubiously.

"It's all we have!" He said. Once we were loaded up we went back to the living room.

"Stay here with Max," Dad ordered and glared at Evey when she tried to protest. She fell silent.

"Be careful!" Mum said. Max was on her lap, gripping her hand tightly.

We ran outside and to the house next door. Dad kicked the door open. A man stood holding some sort of sword things. He held two and forced them towards Clary's throat.

"Clary!" We all yelled. I looked up to see Izzy restraining Jace. Clary bent backwards, her neck arching, so that the swords missed her throat. It looked like something that would happen in a movie if I was completely truthful. Clary kicked the guy in the stomach and he fell backwards over the sofa. Clary was wielding a knife. She stood, silent and still, watching and waiting. Jace and Izzy crept around to behind her. Jace looked pained. Dad moved forward.

"Alright, stop this now!" He ordered. The guy stuck his head up and Clary chucked a knife. The man ducked just before it hit him. If he hadn't moved then the knife would be in his brain and he would be dead.

"I said stop it!" Dad yelled. The guy jumped and launched himself at Clary. He grabbed her throat and smashed her head to the floor. He leered down at her.

"The pretty ones always have a bite," he smirked and Clary gasped for air. Jake and I pulled him off while Jace rescued Clary. Her throat has red marks around it. The man kicked and struggled, twisting to get free. Dad restrained him and Clary came over. She got right in his face.

"You know, I know a place," she walked around to the back of him, trailing her fingers over his back. "where you can pierce the heart and server the spine at the same time," she brought a knife out, trailing it over his back. "Who sent you?" She asked. The Clary I knew was gone.

"No- no one," he spluttered. He was scared and I had to admit I was a bit too.

"No one? So why did you come here?" She asked, her voice a husky whisper.

"We... We were gon- gonna r...r...Rob it," he managed to get out. Clary walked around to face him.

"Really?"

"Y...yes," he was sweating bullets. Clary studied his face for a minute before leaning back and walking straight into Jace's arms. The door burst open and the police poured in. They arrested the guys, took statements and asked if we had any clue who they were or what their names were. After that they left.

"What you just saw," Clary turned to Jake, Dad and I. "Does not leave this room. You do not speak of this to anyone and you certainly do not spread rumours. Am I understood?" She asked, her voice deadly quiet.

"And why is that?" My dad asked.

"We can help you Clary," he protested and she laughed.

"No one can help me. I am broken. You can hold the pieces together or tape them up but I am still broken. My family are the only people that could even dream of a future where I wasn't broken. Where I was complete. Where they had fixed me," she ended her mini speech by saying.

"Do you must understand why you can't tell anyone. I am broken into pieces and if anyone knew then those pieces would turn into dust." She had a fair point. Her life would be hell but I was still confused.


	24. Chapter 24

Jace's POV:

When Robert and Mayrse got home they nearly had a panic attack. They had brought new windows and doors, triple checking all the locks. Max had told them the tale. He took his time on the bit where Clary and he had had to go up the laundry chute. We were going back to school now. Clary and I went in my car. Izzy was taking her own car.

We pulled up and got out. I took Clary's hand and we walked in to the building. Izzy had gotten to Clary and she wore ripped blue skinny jeans, a form fitting grease style top that was off the shoulders, Izzy's grey leather jacket with studded lapels and black converse. She was getting many glances from the boys but, flanked by Jon, his friends and me, no one made a move. Clary hadn't told Jon what had happened and I think he knew something was up. When Clary had slammed her locker shut we had walked to class. We parted in the corridor. I kissed Clary's cheek.

"I'll see you later," she smiled, caressing my cheek before pecking me on the lips.

"I love you," she said.

"Miss Morgernstern! Would you refrain from public displays of affection in my doorway and get inside this class now!" A teacher shouted.

"Just because you don't have a life," she muttered and I headed off.

"What was that?" I heard the teacher ask.

"Nothing," Clary replied in her butter-wouldn't-melt voice.

When I was I music I sat down at the back in my seat. My partner, a girl named Sasha, sat by me. We didn't talk much and an air of awkwardness was assumed. The sluts came up to me and I groaned. Sasha looked at me, glaring at the sluts who pushed their boobs in my face.

"Honey, your boobs are supposed to be inside your shirt," she said. The sluts looked at her savagely. I held back a laugh as Sasha continued.

"And I'm not being rude but can't you see he has a girlfriend? Obviously not if you keep throwing yourselves at him. God, don't you have any respect for yourselves? If I were you, I'd wipe all that shit off your face, put some proper clothes on and smile. Then you'd look half decent instead of pouting like a dying fish," All the way through Sasha's rant I had been holding back a laugh. Now I let it go and high fived her. The teacher walked in now.

"Alright class. We will be doing projects in pairs." She said. I turned to Sasha

"Will you?" She nodded.

"You will be composing two songs. Each one about a past experience. At the end of the project we will be presenting them to the class," At that Sasha groaned. I shot her a reassuring smile and she smiled back nervously.

"Not keen on performing?"

"Not really." We were left alone for the rest of the lesson.

After that lesson I had art. I walked in to find Izzy and Clary discussing something.

"...so you'll teach me?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah. You need strong legs and upper body strength though." Clary said. I frowned.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked. "Clary's going to teach me how to defend myself and we are going to the beach on Saturday," Izzy said. I nodded. I felt a bit guilty about getting Clary to do the dirty work when we were attacked by those men.

Art passed quickly and so did the rest of the lessons until gym. The boys were separate from the girls but I could hear that they were doing dance. That would go well with Izzy and Clary.

Clary's POV:

"We are doing dance," the teacher said. "Street dance to be specific." I looked Izzy. We were going to play it safe. We learnt the routine and added extra bits and soon it was the end of the day. We had survived and no one had found out.


	25. Chapter 25

Clary's POV:

It was the weekend. The sun was shining and we were going to the beach. Max and Alec were coming too. Alec was bringing a friend as well. Izzy had taken me shopping. I had gotten a black bikini and a long green beach top that covered the scars on my back. It had thin straps and hung to a few inches below my bum. I had dressed in the bikini, putting the top on top with big sunglasses and flip flops. I had my bag which contained my towel, sunscreen, book, water bottle, snack, phone, blue skater skirt and loose grey t-shirt. I put in a few comics for Max and after a second thought I added a hairbrush and hairbands.

We all piled into the car and made the journey to the beach. It didn't take long and soon we were there. We set down our towels and took off our flip flops. I applied sunscreen and Jace took of his t shirt. I blushed and started to apply sunscreen to Max, much to his annoyance.

"Clary!" He whined as I wiped my hands.

"Sit for two minutes," I told him. He did reluctantly, bouncing up and down with excitement. I looked at my phone until the time was up.

"Off you go!" I said and he let out a whoop, running off, grabbing Jace's hand and pulling him into the sea. I turned to Izzy. She was smiling. We watched as they splashed each other, laughing and dodging waves.

"Oh look, they are playing volleyball," Izzy said and I turned to where she was pointing. "Let's go have a look," she grabbed my hand and pulled me over.

Daniel's POV: (another new character)

"This is hopeless," I complained as my volleyball team lost another match.

"Come on Clary!" I heard some one whine. I turned to find a girl pulling a second girl towards the pitch.

"Izzy, it's netball. Don't we do enough ball sports at school?" She protested. Izzy was tall with long, dark hair and curves. Her friend, however, was something else. She was small with fiery red hair, wearing a black bikini and green beach shirt. She was well endowed and had emery green eyes.

"No way Clary," Izzy protested and Clary sighed. What a beautiful name.

"Iz, I told you before. I can't throw a ball to save my life." She said, digging her heels into the sand. Izzy gave up pulling on her arm.

"Imagine it's Sebastian's head!" Izzy suggested. Who was Sebastian? An ex boyfriend probably. They almost all were.

"If I pretended it was Sebastian's head then there would be nothing left." That bad, huh? The girls turned to look at me and I realised that I was staring.

"Do you two play?" I asked.

"No," Clary said at the same time Izzy said

"Yes," Izzy turned to Clary and the other girl groaned.

"On your head be it!" She warned and Izzy squealed. Izzy introduced themselves and shook my hand.

"Daniel," I said. I shook Clary's hand, holding it slightly longer than expected, surprised by the Sparks that I felt when our skin touched. She didn't feel the same by the looks of it.

"What we will tell Jace about us disappearing?" Izzy asked.

"I can handle your brother myself." Clary said.

"Well Alec is never here and Max is nine so in what way do you mean handle Jace?" Izzy wiggled her eyebrows and Clary snickered before turning to me.

"What first?"

"Why don't you warm up and then practise your passes first," I suggested. They did and after a while a little boy, dripping wet, came running up to them.

"Clary!" He launched himself at her, getting water on her top. Clary caught him and set him on the ground. He wouldn't let go of her arm though. Clary sighed.

"One second," she told me before holding her arm up, Max hanging from it. I stared, my mouth hanging open. This tiny girl was supporting this boys whole weight with one arm. His feet dangled above the sand as Clary went over and put him down before rummaging through her bag and giving something to him. It looked like a comic. Clary ran up to us as a golden boy came up behind us.

"Where's my girlfriend?" He asked Izzy. Clary reached us and smiled at him, I felt jealous.

Jace's POV:

I walked up behind Izzy and the volleyball guy. He was eyeing Clary up and I glared at him.

"Where's my girlfriend?" I asked Izzy as Clary came up to us. I saw the other guys hands clench. I grinned and Clary smiled at me. She and Izzy were put in a game. They beat the other team, 3-1. I picked Clary up, spinning her around in my arms before kissing her. It quickly became more heated. Clary's hands slid around my neck. We pulled back when Daniel cleared his throat. He had introduced himself earlier. I had introduced myself as

"Jace, Clary's boyfriend." I was mean but who cares.

"Is there a problem?" Clary asked.

"Have you got any shame?" Another volleyball player asked, grumpily.

"Nope. It went out the window about 3 years ago," the volleyball player stormed off. Clary giggled and pulled me towards the water.

We went in, up to our waists and began splashing around. Clary splashed me and laughed.

"You little minx..." I splashed her back and she slipped. She caught my hand and pulled me down with her. We landed in the water with a massive splash. I pulled myself up on my elbows, hovering above Clary. Her shirt was sticking to her body. I ran my hands over her sides and she shuddered.

"You're so beautiful," I lent down to kiss her.

Someone sprung up besides us and Clary shrieked. She stood, standing in front of me in a defensive stance automatically. We looked up to see an Asian man covered in sparkles. He wore purple sparkly trunks and his hair was spiked up with glittery gel.

"Usually the man protects the woman," he tapped his chin thoughtfully. Clary straightened out. Alec came up to us, wearing black trunks.

"Clary, Jace. This is my friend, Magnus," he introduced. Clary eyed him up and grinned.

"Hi!"

"Hi biscuit," he grinned back.

"Biscuit?" I asked and MAGNUS nodded.

"You must be Jace." He said and I nodded.

Magnus looked at both of us.

"Aww, Alec they're so sweet," he cooed and pinched Clary's cheeks. She scowled and I pulled her to my side. "And dating," Magnus said abruptly, stopping the baby voice. Alec raised an eyebrow.

"Really? When?"

"When you weren't home. Your'e never home anymore," I said and my temper rose. I briefly noticed that Magnus had started to pull Clary back to the beach.

"I've been busy!" He muttered.

"Busy? So busy that you've forgotten your own family?" I yelled back, my anger flooding out.


	26. Chapter 26

Au: I just wanted to say thank you to my friend, Hannah. You are amazing and one of the greatest people I know

Clary's POV:

Magnus pulled me away and back to the beach so that Alex and Jace could have it out with each other.

"So, you and Alec, huh?" I asked and Magnus looked at me.

"Who told you?"

"No one. I'm just good at reading people." I told him and he sighed.

"You can't tell anyone. I'm fine with it but Alec hasn't told anyone yet," he said and I smiled.

"I'm fine with it. You two are so cute!" I cooed, imitating Magnus from earlier. He scowled and I laughed. "Come on. Izzy's dragged me into this volleyball thing," I told him and he grinned.

"Cool, I'll join."

I led him over the pitch.

"Daniel, this is Magnus, my friend," I told him. Daniel nodded.

"Do you wanna join?" He asked Magnus.

"Hell yeah," he said, energetically. Daniel nodded and I started to stretch.

"You and Clary will be against that team in a minute." He pointed. Magnus came over to me and whistled.

"Someone likes you," he teased. "While he was talking to me all he could do was stare at your ass." I laughed.

"Yeah right."

"Bend over to get the ball,"

"What?"

"Bend over to get the ball," he commanded. "I'll video his reaction. Ok? Go!" I did as he said, feeling very self conscious.

"Done! Magnus said and showed me the video. Daniel was looking at me and when I bent over he actually drooled. I felt sick. I was not some object to be polished and sat on a shelf.

"Ew," I cringed, grabbing Magnus' towel and wrapping it around myself in a cape so it concealed my body.

"Is this better?" I asked. Magnus was shaking with silent laughter, tears of mirth running down his face.

"Clary! What are you doing?" Izzy asked, walking over to us.

"Concealing myself form Daniel," I replied in a dead serious tone. Izzy sniggered.

"Why?" She asked

"Because he keeps staring at her and when she bent over he... Drooled!" Magnus finished off in a whisper. We all laughed


	27. Chapter 27

Clary's POV:

We spent the rest of the day at the beach playing volleyball, avoiding Daniel, playing with Max and having water fights. Eventually we had to leave when Max fell asleep and the tide came in. It was the next week and we were back at school. It was Wednesday and we were getting a new sociology teacher today. The first lesson flew past and then it was time for art. I sat by Izzy and Jace who were already there. Izzy brought out her phone and started to show the pictures of me wrapped in a towel from when we went to the beach. I snickered. I looked ridiculous and you could see Daniels disappointed face in background.

The door opened and the teacher walked in, followed by someone but we ignored them.

"...complete idiot Clary. His eyes practically fell out his head when you came out, soaking wet," Izzy said and I laughed.

"Well I'd rather I didn't get ogled at the beach, hence the towel," I replied and the teacher cleared her throat.

"Something you'd like to share with the class?" She asked.

"Well yes actually. We were at the beach and Clary-" Izzy started but I clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Absolutely nothing at all, please continue," I said and removed my hand. Izzy remained silent but stuck her tongue out.

"...new student. He just moved here as his dad got a job," the teacher was saying. We all looked up and Izzy and I exploded into laughter. The new student was Daniel. Izzy was howling, her face flushed. My body was shaking and I put my head down on the desk.

"Girls! Why are you laughing!" The teacher shouted.

"Because... that's the... the guy that ogled Clary at... at the beach," Izzy managed to choke out. Daniel turned ruby red and I laughed even harder. He was a nerd. A classified nerd with gamer T-shirts and everything. A bit like Simon actually. It was so funny because he was completely different at the beach. He was confident and didn't look like a nerd. He was actually pretty fit at the beach. Jace looked annoyed.

"Clary wrapped herself in a towel for two hours because of you!" He accused Daniel. The class sniggered. Daniel looked uncomfortable.

"Ok leave him alone guys," I said, biting my lip so I didn't laugh again. He shot me a grateful smile and I had to look away before I exploded. The rest of class was spent painting pictures of nature. I ignored Daniel, less I burst out laughing again.

In gym we carried on doing dance and at lunch Jon came up to me and asked about Daniel and my art lesson. Izzy happily filled him in with the story of the beach and the art lesson. When it came to the drooling part he clenched his fists.

"It's fine Jon," I calmed him. "We embarrassed him enough in front of everyone," Jon nodded tightly before walking off.

"If Daniel's killed then it's not my fault!" Izzy said, laughing. I nodded. The bell rang then and we all headed to sociology. A man stood at the front. He wore glasses, has a greying beard and wore jeans and a shirt. We all sat down in a row of three. I was in the middle, Izzy and Jace on either side of me.

The last person in was Daniel. He walked up to the teacher at the front and started talking to him. They looked pretty similar actually.

"Oh god," I said and the other two turned towards me. "Our new teacher is Daniel's dad," I explained, taking Jace's hand. Izzy snorted and Jace rolled his eyes. Daniel was sent to the spare seat in the front row.

"Alright class. My name is Mr Elmont. I am your new sociology teacher. This term we shall be starting crime, why it is committed, who the guilty party is and what each person should have done." He said and plugged his laptop in. He brought up a picture of a man and I grabbed Jace's hand. He squeezed it back.

"Does anyone know who this is?" He asked.

"Sebastian Verlac!" Someone said, raising their hand.

"Very good. Now. Sebastian was in the news for the crimes he has committed. They were murder, rape, abuse, drug dealing, pressuring others to do his dirty work and a final few items of abduction and attempted abduction. I have a clip we can watch about his latest attack on a group of teenagers." Izzy and Jace were holding me in my seat. If I ran then they would know it was me. If they saw the clip then they would know it was me. I was trapped. I saw that Nathan, Jake and Evey were in this class as well.

"All the faces apart from Sebastian's have been blurred out but that won't affect anything,"

"Calm down. Stop being so tense!" Izzy whispered. Jace stuck his elbow in my back and hit a pressure point. I immediately relaxed my muscles and I had to stop them from smacking onto the desk.

The clip came up. It was of the party were I had shot at him. You couldn't see anyone's faces and the quality was poor. The one thing that could give me away was my voice. The clip started from when I was pushed up against a tree and everyone came pouring out the house. I watched, seething, as I fought Sebastian off, kicking his legs out from under him. Jordan called the police. Sebastian said he only wanted to talk to me about the debt he owed me.

"Who was it?" I asked and Sebastian smiled his sick, twisted smile.

"Me," he said. I watched as I fought him, kicking and screaming and asking why he did it. I closed my eyes when he pointed the gun at Jace and revealed my scars to everyone. Everyone in the class gasped as well and I tightened my grip on Jace's hand, a tear rolling down my cheek. I didn't watch the part when I had had to pretend to give nearly give him a blowjob and then grabbed the gun. I opened my eyes when the police arrived. I watched as I asked why and he told me he wanted me. My mouth went dry when I saw myself shoot at his feet. I looked dangerous. I looked like a killer, like the assassin I was trained to be. The clip ended and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You ok?" Jace asked. I gave a small nod and Jace wiped the tear away with his thumb quickly before anyone saw.

"What can we tell about the girl?" My name had been beeped out in the clip as had everyone else's.

"She's fit!" Someone yelled.

"She's troubled,"

"She has a rocky past,"

"You can say the last one again," I muttered under my breath.

"What else?" Mr Elmont asked. "We know that she was held against her will, that she was trained to be a killer again by her better judgement and that Sebastian owe'd her a debt. We don't know what for as the clip doesn't say it. We can also tell that she isn't completely cold hearted as she wouldn't kill him but it may only have been since the police were there. We know that she is highly trained, scarred mentally and physically by Sebastian and has seen things we can not begin to imagine."

Mr Elmont wrote the things on the board in bullet points.

"Now. Was the girl right to let him live?" He asked. There were several different answers. Izzy, Jace and I didn't answer any questions. My mind flashed back to the meeting we had had at the CIA.

"Where did you get this footage?" I asked loudly. The class fell silent.

"It wasn't in the news, there are no other clips, this was a private affair. Most likely kept hush hush by the CIA due to Verlac's many crimes!" I pointed out. "Judging by the quality of this footage it was taken on a mobile and edited poorly. This has not been put on as an act and it is very real. I can tell by those guns. They are M-9 shotguns (au: I made that up) which are unreliable, can go off at any moment and always have a bullet in them as they retain one untill the next pack is loaded so that you don't run out." I pointed out. Mr Elmont's grey eyes met mine across the room.

"And your point is?" He asked.

"There is no possible way for you to have gotten this footage." I spoke with a new found confidence and an even deeper hatred for Sebastian.


	28. Chapter 28

Clary's POV:

It was literally impossible for him to have that footage unless someone had taped it and he bought it off them. The CIA hadn't wanted any footage getting out as it would alert the news teams to Sebastian's arrest. It would be everywhere and we hadn't wanted that. We had wanted it contained with a need-to-know rule. The teacher didn't know but something wasn't right. The CIA had made sure all the footage they had was stored away safely, the rest of it destroyed. Nothing could have leaked out could it? I doubt it. Besides, this footage gave me reason to believe that the person filming it had been hidden behind the big tree.

"I have my ways," the teacher said, trying to move on. I gritted my teeth, I was going to ask him later.

"Now, do we believe that Sebastian is guilty, under influence of something or innocent?" He asked.

"Guilty," Izzy, Jace and I all said at once, hard expressions on our faces. I felt the wave of protectiveness that I had done in the club where Raphael had lunged at Izzy.

"Guilty? What is your reasoning for that opinion? I'm not saying that you are wrong or that you are right but I need evidence," Mr Elmont said. I hated him too now.

"He just is!" I said.

"He. Just. Is? What sort of answer is that?" He asked. I clenched my fists.

"It's my answer." The bell rang and the three of us were out the door before anyone else had moved. Jace and Izzy led me down the corridor.

"How did he get that footage? It's impossible! They said no-one would know! No-one would find out!" I turned and punched a locker. When I moved my hand there was a fist sized dent in it with an imprint of my knuckles. Someone came running up the corridor and grabbed me by my shoulders, spinning me around to face them. It was Jon.

"Go home. I'll take Clary!" He ordered and led me out to his motorbike in the parking lot.

"Get on!" He said. I did, wrapping my arms around his chest and holding on.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere for you to cool down," he told me. We zoomed off and pulled up at a gym. Jon led me inside. He nodded at the guy at the desk.

"Felix,"

"Hey Jon. You know that gym's for high leveled people. Not amatures like your girlfriend," he said.

"Sister actually," I said and stalked into the gym. Jon and Felix followed me. I walked over to the punching bag. Felix snickered and I glared at him. I took a deep breath and released my anger. I smacked the punching bag with all my might and it made the support pool shudder. Felix whistled, impressed. I carried on punching, letting my anger out. With each punch I let out a feeling.

It's your fault. Punch. I hate you. Punch. I will kill you. Punch. They're dead because of you. Punch. And so on.

With one last punch the support beam snapped and the punching bag flew across the room. Felix stopped smirking. The bag had landed against a pile of mats. At least it didn't hit the wall and dent it. Felix headed over to the bag.

"Your gonna have to pay for that!" He whistled. I rolled my eyes. Felix began to pick up the bag. I walked over and picked it up by the handle, by one hand. It was lighter than some of the bodies I had carried. I dumped it under the broken pole and pulled some money out my pocket. Handing it to Felix, I turned to see all the men in the gym looking at me, shocked. I briefly realised that I was the only girl here.

"That enough?" I asked Felix.

"Y...yeah. That's fine." He said and then added "thank you," as an after thought. I pulled Jonathan out after me as I walked out.

"Wow sis," he said, impressed. "Do you want to go to Taki's?" He asked.

"Sure," I responded, texting Jace so that he wouldn't panic. Jon drove us to Taki's on his motorbike. We sat in one of the booths, lining the walls. The waitress was glaring at me. I found it funny that she thought we were going out when we were brother and sister. Once she had given us the menus she left, swinging her hips.

"She's kinda cute," Jon said. I smirked.

"Ask her out," I suggested, Jon looked at me.

"No,"

"Why not?" I shot back

"Because it'd be awkward," he said. I bit my lip and turned to the waitress.

"You, c'mere!" I ordered. I may have sounded like a bitch but I didn't care, I was trying to hard not to laugh. The waitress walked over, glaring at me.

"You and your boyfriend decided to what to have?" She asked, pulling out a notebook.

"My brother was wondering if you would go out with him?" I asked. The waitress looked shocked. She was actually really pretty when she wasn't glaring. "I'm just gonna go... See you Jon," I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door. On the way home I grabbed a coffee. It was slowly growing darker. I took a sip of my coffee and chucked the empty cup in the bin. There was a club about a block ahead of me and a group of drunk men outside it. I groaned, this would be fun! Hear my obvious sarcasm there? I shook my hair back and stalked past the club. The group of men catcalled and whistled. I flipped them off and they laughed.

"'Ey! Claryyyyy!" One of them yelled. I stopped. It was Nathan.

"Hey Nathan!" I said. He was drunk, the scent of alcohol dropping off him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm partay-ing!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes, conscious of the way the guys gathered around me.

"Yeah, but seriously? Your parents are gonna be pissed!" I was debating whether to take him home in a cab when another guy started talking.

"Woah mate! You ne'er said she were thi' fit!" He slurred. I bit my lip and grabbed Nathan's arm.

"Come on, I'm taking you home," I told him, hailing a cab.

"Naw mate! Don go!" Another guy yelled. One of the guys tried to grab my but and I caught his wrist, twisting it until I heard a crack! He howled in pain and the other guys laughed.

"Nate! She really is da firecracker you said she were!" The first guy said. I put Nathan's arm over my shoulder and helped him lean on me.

I reminded myself to never wear leather pants again - you get all sorts of unwanted attention. My black tang top was being dragged down Nathan. You could see the top of my red lacy bra that Izzy had gotten me. I had thrown it on this morning and I really wished I had gotten up earlier so I had time to chose properly. It was a push up bra and my boobs looked huge. With my leather jacket and black boots, I had the badass type of look going on. A cabbie pulled up, eyeing my boobs, and I pulled Nathan towards it. Nathan got in with some difficulty, managing to expose half my bra as he did. I got in next to him, pulling my shirt up and telling the cabbie the address as the guys outside hooted at my chest. I had had to lean over before getting in to push Nathan over and I had felt their eyes bore into my ass. Not fun.

The whole journey the cabbie had been eyeing me up and sending winks my way. I scoffed when he did it again.

"What's wrong sweetie? Don't want me to show you a good time?" He asked and I laughed.

"Please! My boyfriend could literally kill you!" The cabbie raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"He's not here now is he?" He asked, suggestively.

"Let me rephrase that for you. I don't want some old, perv of a cabbie to get off by looking at my chest and I am quite capable of killing you myself!" The cabbie opened his mouth but I cracked my knuckles and then my neck. He shut up and drove then.

When we got to my road he pulled over and I payed him before dragging Nathan out of the cab. He was passed out by then so I had to pick him up. The cabbie gapped at me as I picked him up in my arms, kicking the door shut with my foot. I walked up Nathan's drive and kicked on the door. A light turned on upstairs and someone came running down.

"...Nathan I swear to god I will - Clary?" Nathan's mum answered the door, her husband behind her. I gestured to Nathan in my arms and Mark took him from me quickly.

"Thank you," he said. I nodded and turned to go.

"Clary? Where did you find him?" Nathan's mum asked.

"Outside a club," I said and went back to my house. Once inside I crept upstairs, everyone was in bed. I took a quick shower before pulling on my sleep shorts and tang top. I walked back into my room to find Jace, asleep in my bed. He was clutching the pillow to his face, inhaling deeply.

"Clary!" He murmured before moaning. "Don't go!" He said. I slid into the bed besides him and he unconsciously pulled me into his arms. I smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. He smiled in his sleep and pulled me closer to him, burrowing his nose in my hair.

"Smells like..." He trailed off and his eyes flew open. "Beer!" I chuckled quietly.

"Hey there!" I whispered and kissed him lightly. He sighed.

"Where have you been Clare-bear?" He asked.

"The gym and Taki's with Jon. On the way home I found Nathan outside a club. He was drunk and I took him back to his house." I explained quietly. Jace nodded sleepily, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Night Clary, I love you," he said. I rested my head on his chest.

"I love you too," I whispered, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Clary's POV:

I woke up to someone twisting and turning feverishly next to me. I opened my eyes to see Jace. His face was flushed, beads of sweat on his forehead making his hair stick to his face. When I touched his forehead I pulled my hand back quickly. He was burning up.

"Clary! Don't hurt her! Stay away!" He was muttering. I glanced at my alarm clock. It was 3 in the morning. Jace became more agitated and I tried to wake him up. I shook his arm gently.

"Jace, wake up! It's not real!" I tried to convince him. He groaned, in pain. My insides twisted together. Suddenly Jace screamed. It was a scream of pure terror and fear. It was filled with pain and I screamed out for him.

"Jace! Wake up!" He twisted and turned more. The door flew open and the light clicked on.

"What's going on?" Robert yelled. Mayrse rushed to Jace's side.

"CLARY!" Jace was yelling. His eyes flew open. He was crying now. Tears poured down his face. Each tear was like a knife to my heart. "Clary!" He sobbed. I gathered Jace in my arms, ignoring the heat as he put his face in the crook of my neck.

"Ssh, ssh! I'm here. You're safe! You're not going anywhere! Ssh, we're all fine. You're going to be fine." I soothed him. Jace's body shook with sobs, his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist. Jace's tears stained my top but I didn't care. All I cared about was that the love of my life was blubbing like a baby, his body overcome with a fever.

"Get some damp cloths and a bowl of water! Now!" Mayrse ordered.

"Ssh, Jace. Ssh. Can you lie down for me?" I asked. Jace shook his head.

"You'll leave me," he whimpered.

"I promise I will never leave you!" I stroked the back of his head. Slowly Jace pulled back and lied down. His face was flushed red. I turned to Mayrse.

"Do we get him to sweat the fever out or cool him down?" I asked. She bit her lip.

"Cool him down," she said reluctantly as if she wasn't sure. I didn't know either. "Take the sheets in his room and douse them in water," she told Izzy and Alec. They ran off quickly. Jace grabbed my hand as he began to turn his head. He kept looking a round as if he couldn't see something he was looking for.

"What's the matter Jace? What do you want?" I asked.

"No, no..." He muttered as he looked towards the doorway. He was as white as a sheet except for the flushed colour of his cheeks and forehead. Izzy and Alec ran back in.

"Done it!" Izzy said. Her hands were covered in water, as were Alec's.

"Help me," Mayrse said. She tried to pick him up. I gently pushed her away and scooped Jace up in my arms. He was heavier than other people due to all his muscle. I managed to carry him into his room and put him gently down on his bed. I pulled the soaking wet sheet back over him. He started to push it off but I stopped him.

"Don't Jace. It will help you," I told him. He started to groan, his face red. Robert came back with the bowl and cloths. He set them on the bed side table. I dampened a cloth and placed it on Jace's forehead. He relaxed for a few seconds before the tossing and turning began again. He kept whimpering and crying out. It broke my heart as he did so.

I sat with Jace, dampening the cloth and placing it on his forehead untill Mayrse insisted on me going to school. I pulled on my black jeans, black tang top and leather jacket. I put my hair in a pony tail and Izzy drove us to school. Mayrse had promised to keep me updated. When we got to school we had one minute before we were late. Izzy and I ran to homeroom, bursting in as the teacher called out Izzy's name. We sat quickly.

"I wonder how Jace is doing!" Izzy bit her lip. My stomach was in knots. Izzy took my hand and squeezed it. I held on and we worried together. My phone buzzed. It was from Mayrse.

The doctor is coming around later.

I told Izzy and she nodded tightly. A few of the jocks came up to us. We hadn't sat with them since the first lunch here.

"What's up?" Emil asked. "You look like crap," he said. The rest of the class tittered. I squeezed Izzy's hand, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Hey Clary, what are you doing later?" He asked.

"Going straight home!" I snapped. I let go of Izzy's hand to text Mayrse to ask when the doctor was coming.

"Don't be so uptight. I'm taking you out later," he informed me.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Since now," he said.

"How about no!" I snapped. Emil leant on my desk, his face in mine.

"There isn't a choice!" He said slowly and grinned.

"That's right, there isn't a choice for you to take me out because I would never go out with you and incase you haven't noticed," I was standing now, my hands on the table as I leant towards Emil, my eyes flaming. His grin dropped. "I have a boyfriend!" I spat. The bell rang then. Izzy pulled me away. She had math first. I had English lit. We walked together and she left me in the doorway with a warning to not loose my temper. Mr Elvinski smiled at me as I walked in. I smiled tightly back and say down at the back. Emil walked through the door and I groaned. I had forgotten he was in this class. He smirked and headed towards me. He was about to pull the chair out when I put my legs across it.

"That seats taken," I said.

"By who?" He asked.

"Whom," I corrected him.

"What?"

"You said by who when you should have said by whom." I told him. He scowled and moved to push my legs off the chair. "Don't you fucking dare!" I told him. Sammy walked into the room then.

"Hey Sammy!" I yelled. He walked to me.

"Yeah?" He asked nervously.

"Sit by me," I removed my legs and Sammy sat quickly.

I spent the rest of the day worrying about Jace and avoiding Emil. I was so out of it that in Gym I threw the ball, spiking Emil in the face and breaking his nose. It wasn't intentional but it felt good. I was sent to the school councillor after I had gotten dressed. Izzy looked at me confused and I waved it off. I had been out of it all day. I walked to the councillors office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" He called. I pushed the door open to see a man with red hair sitting at a desk. "You must be Clary, come in, take a seat." He told me. I did so, reluctantly. "I'm Henry Branwell," he introduced himself. "Now, tell me Clary, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," I retorted. He raised his eyebrow.

"Really? I have been getting reports from the teachers saying that you have been a bit out of things all day," he asked. My phone buzzed. Mayrse was ringing me.

"Can I?" I asked. Henry nodded.

"Sure," I answered the call.

"Mayrse, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Jace! He's getting worse!" She said hurriedly. There was a scream of pure terror and another screaming my name.

"What's happening? What do you mean worse?" I asked.

"He's had to be admitted to hospital, the fever isn't normal. It's taking over his body!" She sobbed. Jace screamed my name again and I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"I'm coming home!" I said and hung up on Mayrse's protests. I turned to Henry. "I have to go," I said. He nodded.

"Ok," was all he said. I ran back to the gym and grabbed Izzy.

"Family emergency!" I told the teacher. Izzy got dressed in two minutes and we ran to her car.

"Jace's fever got worse!" I explained and Izzy drove like a maniac. We got back home and ran in to hear screams and yelling.

"CLARY!" Jace was yelling. I sprinted upstairs, dropping my bag on the ground as I did. I burst into Jace's room. There were a few paramedics there, trying to get him to calm down and come out to the ambulance. I pushed past them, sinking to my knees by Jace's bed.

"Jace, ssh, I'm here," I soothed him. He carried on tossing and turning but his screaming had stopped. Jace's face was red, his hair plastered to his forehead.

"We have to move him, now," info the paramedics said and tried to lift Jace up. They couldn't and ended up dropping him. Jace whimpered and curled in on himself. I wrapped my arms around him, picking him up. He was heavy and curled into my side, resting his head on my chest. The paramedics led me to the ambulance that Izzy and I hadn't seen earlier. I set Jace down on the bed and he started to writhe, his body convulsing. He was moaning my name. He reached out and grabbed my hand tightly. I squeezed it back. The ambulance doors shut and we sped off, sirens above us wailing.


	30. Chapter 30

Clary's POV:

Once we got to the hospital the paramedics pulled the bed out of the ambulance and started to rush Jace inside. My heart was wrapped in a thick blanket of fear and worry.

"Get him to resus!" One of the doctors shouted as Jace was wheeled through.

"This is Jace Lightwood, he had a fever this morning but it got worse. His temperature rose and his blood pressure increased..." One of the paramedics said, quickly and calmly. Jace was pushed into a room with machines and wires in it. Some one tried to give him a shot of anesthetiser but he was thrashing too much. This wasn't good.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Who are you to the patient?" A doctor asked and Jace screamed.

"His girlfriend!" I replied and rushed to Jace's side, grabbing his hand.

"We're gonna need to knock him out," a nurse said, preparing a needle. Jace screamed again and thrashed even more.

"It's no use, is there any other way we can do it?" The doctor asked. I but my lip.

"Jace, keep still, please!" I pleaded. He wouldn't stop. "I'm sorry!" I whispered I squeezed a pressure point. He fell still and I burst into tears at his side. The nurses started to plug him into the machines as the doctor turned towards me.

"Why did you do that?" She asked. I shook my head. "Well it helped, I'm Mrs Kane. I will be treating Jace," she said and turned back to him as he started to convulse. "Everyone out!" She ordered. A nurse tried to get me out and I ended up screaming Jace's name. I was pushed out the door roughly and into the corridor that was lined with plastic chairs.

The doors at the end of the corridor flew open to admit Robert, Mayrse and Izzy. Alec was collecting Max from school and then bringing him here. Izzy rushed up to me, and, seeing my tears, caught me in a hug.

"You know I've never seen you cry," Izzy said, jokingly. I gave a weak chuckle and wiped away some tears. My heart was clenching painfully and au was conscious of every sound that came from inside that room. Whether it was the beeping of the heart monitor or the murmur of voices, I could hear every one of them. Mrs Kane walked out a minute later.

"He is stable and we need to take him up for some scans." She said. A moment later Jace was wheeled out on a bed by some porters. "I must ask you to remain here. If you are needed then I will send someone to get you," with that she walked away, after Jace. I sat down on one of the chairs, my head in my hands. Mayrse sat besides me and rubbed my back. I lent into her motherly touch. I hadn't been close to anyone like my mother since they died.

A few hours later Jace was wheeled back. He was tossing and turning again.

"Only two visitors at once," Mrs Kane said, calmly. Mayrse, Robert and I stood up. Robert gave me a look and said

"You go," I hugged him and ran into the room after Mayrse. Jace was hooked up to the heart machines again. He started to thrash and tried to pull the oxygen mask off him. I rushed to his side and helped him. He grabbed my hand.

"Clary!" He moaned. Some more tears escaped from my eyes.

"I'm right here," I said, my voice cracking. Mayrse took Jace and my spare hands and squeezed them. I shot her a grateful smiled. She nodded.

We sat with Jace for about 20 minutes before we left to give Robert and Izzy a turn. When they went in Alec and Max came running through the doors.

"Is he ok? What happened?" Alec asked. Max came over to me and climbed into my lap. I wrapped my arms around him and tucked his head under my chin. Mayrse explained the best she could but none of us actually knew what was happening. There was a loud groan and then the heart monitor started beating faster and faster. Mayrse and I looked at each other. We all stood and burst into the room. Jace was unconscious, his limbs jerking uncontrollably. Was he having a seizure?

"We need to get him to theatre! Now!" Mrs Kane shouted. Jace was unhooked and wheeled away. We started to protest. Mayrse caught Mrs Kane's arm and spun her around.

"What's happening to my son?" She asked. Mrs Kane looked worried.

"He's been poisoned!"


	31. Chapter 31

Clary's POV:

My heart stopped and my breath caught in my throat as Mrs Kane ran after Jace. Poisoned! By whom? I felt sick and worried and ill and scared out of my mother fucking boots. Mayrse had gone white, Robert had gone red, Alec had frozen, Max was holding onto my leg with a vice like grip and Izzy- was on the floor? She had fainted. I bent down and picked her up gently, in my arms. I set her down on the plastic chairs and took a deep breath. We stood in silence until doors at the end of the corridor swung open to admit a police officer and an important looking man.

"Are you the family of Jace Lightwood?" The police man asked. Mayrse nodded.

"Please identify yourselves."

"Mayrse Lightwood, adoptive mother,"

"Robert Lightwood, adoptive father"

"Alec Lightwood, adoptive brother,"

"Max Lightwood, adoptive brother,"

"Clary Morgernstern, girlfriend,"

"That's Isabelle Lightwood, Jace's adoptive sister," Mayrse gestured to her passed out daughter lying on the chairs.

"Could you tell me if you have any idea how this could have happened?" The police man asked, taking notes.

"Bad food?" Mayrse suggested. Other ideas were said and I felt sick.

"Sebastian Verlac," I said quietly. "Or his men," the other man turned towards me.

"I'm afraid that's the reason that we had," he said. I looked away, more tears spilling over. "He escaped from prison and sent us a note." I was passed a picture of the note. A tear drop fell on the paper. I brushed it away and read.

I'm coming for you Clarissa. Golden boy won't stand in my way.

I felt sick and dizzy. I grasped at the wall and slid down to the floor, pulling my knees up to my chest, the paper crumpled into a ball in my fist.

"Clarissa, we would like to take you in for questioning," the man said, pulling out an official looking pass. I couldn't see what it said because of the tears clouding my vision. A sob escaped me and I clamped my mouth shut, biting my lip. I shouldn't cry, I shouldn't sob. It was weak. Some one stepped in front of me.

"Clary is going no-where until my son is better." It was Robert. "She is part of this family and will remain with us in our time of need," I smiled a bit at being accepted but that was soon replaced with more grief. Until Jace was better. What if that didn't happen? What if he didn't make it?

The men left after a few more questions and one had give. Me his card. We were left in Silence, the worry eating away at us from the inside. At one point Izzy regained consciousness. I don't know when. I was too busy staring at the wall, thinking about Oblivion and how inevitable death was. If Jace died then I would make sure I followed. Yes, I am depressed. After a while Mrs Kane came to us.

"The surgery went well. We had a few difficulties but Jace pulled through. He is resting. He should be awake soon," she said. With that she left. We all launched ourselves towards the doors. Inside Jace was just stirring. When he saw us his eyes widened.

"Clary?" He asked, his voice cracking. I nodded and a fresh wave of tears flooded out as I rushed to his side. I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back, confused.

"What happened?" He asked and pulled back, wiping my tears away with his thumb.

"Sebastian happened!" I said and Jace lent in, capturing my lips with his own. The kiss was full of passion and lust, as though we hadn't seen each other in years. There was a cough from behind us. We pulled back and turned sheepishly towards the others.


	32. Chapter 32

Clary's POV:

Jace had been home for a week or two. He had started going back to school yesterday. I had had another visit from the man from the hospital. He worked for the CIA. Sebastian had escaped from prison and was in hiding. The CIA wanted me to become an agent and help to track him down because I knew what he could do, what he does a lot, his tactics and all of his fighting moves. I had said I would think about it but I needed to talk to my- what do I call them? My family? My guardians? I don't even know. I had to talk to Jace separately first though. I was about to do that. I was sitting on his bed. He had just come home from practise. I heard him dump his stuff and start to walk up the stairs. He pushed the door open and looked surprised to find me here.

"Clary?" He asked. I nodded.

"I need to talk to you," I said, clenching and unclenching my fists as a nervous habit. He shut the door and sat down besides me, taking my hands.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked. I took a deep breath before explaining it to him.

"Sebastian's escaped from prison. The CIA have offered me a job to go after him because I know his tactics and things. The thing is I would have to travel all the time, all over the country. The world even." I said and looked down. Jace lifted my chin up with his fingers. Guilt flooded through me. I couldn't go. I couldn't leave him. Could I?

"Do you want to go?" He asked. I looked down. "Look at me Clary," he said. I did and the guilt set in further.

"I knew it, it's stupid, I won't do it," I gabbled. Jace put his hand over my mouth.

"Do. You. Want. To. Go?" He asked. I bit my lip.

"Yes." It came out as a whisper but it was enough to see the understanding in Jace's eyes. "I feel like I should. He ruined my life and could ruin countless others. I'm the only one that knows what he knows. I could bring him in. I could stop it all," I explained. Jace nodded.

"I understand," he said. I looked into his eyes. There was a defeated look in them. This was going to kill me. "I have to go," I told him. Jace nodded again and gave me a chaste kiss on my lips.

(Time skip to one month later)

I was leaving today. All my bags were packed and ready. I stood in the doorway, waiting for someone to pick me up. I heard someone come up behind me. I turned to see Jace. My heart cracked.

"So this is it," he said, rocking on his heels.

"I guess so," I said reluctantly. "I'm sorry but I have to go!" I told him.

"I know," Jace said, understandingly. What hurt more was that he didn't try to fight for me. I was broken and maybe he had had enough of holding all the pieces together. "Clary, I-" he stopped and his walls came up. I bit my lip to stop the tears that were coming. "I- I... Don't forget us."

"Never," I said and hugged him. He hugged me back tightly. We held onto each other until there was a beep from outside. Everyone else had said goodbye earlier so I wouldn't be overwhelmed. I let go off Jace and picked up my bags. My heart shattered as I walked to the car out front. I put my bags in the boot and got in the passengers side.

"Hey kiddo," Patrick said. "Ready to start a new life?" He asked. I nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said. We pulled off and I waved to my golden boy, standing alone in the doorway as my heart broke into millions of pieces. This was it. This was my new life, saying goodbye to the ones I loved and staying a way to keep them safe.


	33. Chapter 33

Au:

I will be continuing this story in a sequel. Please read it, review, follow and all that. When this is posted then the first chapter should be up.

The name of the sequel is Double O Clary. Ik it's James Bondy-ish but I like the sound of it and my friend came up with it. Thank you for all your reviews and kind words.


End file.
